Lily e James
by Lilianpotterwish
Summary: Antiga "LIÇÕES".James vai ter que aprender algumas lições até conquistar Lily. Lily e James é sempre bom né? em HIATUS..
1. Chapter 1

Oiii! Está era uma fanfiction chamada "Lições entre James e Lily". Mas como o titulo tava muito dificil de encontrar, decidi mudar para algo mais comum. Mas so queria divulgar o nome verdadeiro dela, e que vai continuar sendo. Só o que mudo foi o nome de procura.. xD

Estes personagens não me pertencem (quem dera se pertencessem, lily coitada, ia ficar sem james), são de J.K. Rowling.

Seguinte, nunca gostei do Peter, portanto vou ignora-lo, so menciona-lo de vez em quando. Espero que gostem! xD

* * *

**Lições entre James e Lily**

**Capitulo 1**

**Lição 1: As palavras mais afetuosas que você vai ouvir de mim são: EU TE ODEIO POTTER.**

Eu realmente estava maravilhada:

- por saber que eu era uma bruxa;

- por saber que iria estudar em um castelo chamado Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Tive um pouco de dificuldade de achar a plataforma 93/4, mas logo estava dentro do trem. Andei em direção à uma cabine que estava sendo ocupada por duas meninas.

_ Com licença, será que eu poderia me sentar aqui com vocês?- as duas se olharam e depois uma delas sorriu pra mim.

Como elas pareciam amigáveis, me sentei ali mesmo, mas não precisei puxar assunto, logo vieram as perguntas. A garota mais baixa de cabelos escuros me perguntou:

_ Bom, meu nome é Alice, qual é o seu?

_ Lily Evans.

A outra garota de cabelos loiros e cacheados nas pontas me olhou e falou:

_ Prazer Lily, que cor linda a do seu cabelo. Por acaso você pinta?- ela se dirigiu a mim com um tom bastante esnobe.

_ Não. Pode não parecer, mas e a minha cor natural.- eu responde a altura com o mesmo tom esnobe. Alice tinha cutucado a garota loira e rido um pouco, enquanto a outra olhava para a janela.

_ Lily, esta é Marlene.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila, eu e Alice conversamos muito e ela me explicou muitas coisas sobre as qual eu não estava " a parte" do mundo bruxo, enquanto Marlene apenas revirava os olhos. Eu realmente não entendia sua antipatia por mim, mas eu com certeza não seria tão amigável com ela.

Quando chegamos aos terrenos de Hogwarts, eu que já estava surpresa, fiquei muito mais. Só o castelo devia ser 4 vezes maior que o campo de futebol perto da minha casa. Era simplesmente lindo. Fomos encaminhados para o grande salão onde se faziam as refeições. Antes de termos alguma refeição, vi que todos estavam em silencio e havia um chapéu em cima de uma cadeira. Em outros tempos teria achado isso estranho, mas Alice tinha me explicado que esse era o Chapéu Seletor. Ele selecionava os alunos novos para as quatro casas e etc...

_ Lily Evans!- meu nome foi chamado e enquanto eu me dirigia ao chapéu, vi um grupo de 4 garotos rindo e fazendo me sentei o chapéu foi posto sobre a minha cabeça e eu me senti extremamente nervosa. O chapéu havia feito seus comentários e eu fiquei bastante aliviada quando ele anunciou:

_ Grifinória!- Alice havia me contado que essa era a casa onde pessoas boas e corajosas estavam, alias, ela tinha me explicado sobre cada uma delas. Mas eu queria mesmo era entrar para a Grifinória.

Fui saltitante sentar no meu lugar de direito perto de outros novatos. Mas, eu ainda estava com medo de que Alice ficasse em uma casa separada e depois de alguma espera, fiquei aliviada ao ver que ela tinha sido escolhida para a Grifinoria também. P.S. ruim: Marlene também havia sido.

_ Sirius Black!- não pude deixar de reconhecer aquele garoto como um dos que estava naquele grupinho de 4, ele tinha uma aparência descontraída de quem não liga pra nada- Grifinória.

_ Lucius Malfoy!- cara estranho- Sonserina!- bom, vô fala mais nada.

_ Remus Lupin- também era um dos garotos no grupo, mas este porem tinha uma aparência mais cansada mas tinha olhos bondosos e aparentava ser uma boa pessoa.- Grifinória!

_ Peter Petigrew!- cara gordinho, que também estava no grupinho dos 4, aparentava estar sempre com medo.- Grifinoria!

_ Frank Longbottom! Grifinoria!

_James Potter!- o nome me atraiu a atenção e quando eu olhei, vi um garoto com cara de metido, de cabelos castanhos totalmente rebeldes, óculos redondos, e olhos castanhos. É ele era bonito, um pouco.- Grifinória!

Quando o chapeu anunciou a casa dele, alguns caras da nossa mesa gritaram.

O nosso diretos Alvo Dumbledore, nos disse algumas palavras de boas-vindas e nos informou sobre algumas regras. Logo em seguida, o jantar foi servido e a comida era deiciosa.

_ Quem faz esse tanto de comida?- perguntei a Alice.

_Aqui no castelo, existem elfos, que trabalham na cozinha e fazem essa maravilhas!- ela disse pondo uma colher de seu mouse na boca.

Depois do jantar, cada casa tinha um monitor e então, nos o seguimos ate os nossos dormitórios. Assim que chegamos, pudemos ver o salão comunal da Grifinória e ficamos no quarto com mais duas meninas que nem sei o nome. Como já estava tarde, fui tomar banho e deitar, e pensei em todas as coisas que me aconteceram, especialmente no curioso grupo de garotos, até cair no sono.

Fui acordada por Alice que já estava quase aos berros:

_ Lílian! Levantaaa minha filha! Vamos perder o café!

Foi só ela falar isso que eu levantei num pulo e fui direto pro banheiro. Um tempo depois eu já estava pronta e descemos junto com Marlene para tomar café. Depois disso, fui ver meus horários e descobri que tinha muitos horários com Marlene e poucos com Alice. Aquilo me deixou triste. E agora? Com quem ia conversar? Lílian, sem dramas, está numa escola nova cheia de pessoas. Talvez eu faça novos amigos. E depois desse meu pensamento de auto-ajuda, segui em frente confiante. Assim que eu cheguei na minha aula de poções vi que tinham poucos lugares disponíveis. Parei na porta e olhei ao garotos que eu tinha visto no jantar de ontem estavam ali, e é claro, brincando de novo.

Vi Marlene sozinha e decidi ir me sentar com ela.

_ Oi Marlene.- eu disse animada com as minhas primeiras aulas.

_ Hã.- ela fez. Tá, antes com Marlene do que só,certo?

O nosso professor, um tal de Horacio Slugohrn, entrou na sala se apresentou. Ele tinha um jeito meio engraçado mas logo me concentrei na matéria. Tudo era tão diferente. E claro, interessante.

Nossa aula terminou e eu fui para minha aula de Runas antigas, a qual eu fazia com Alice. Nos nem conversamos direito, pois eu estava muito interessada nas matérias. Depois tivemos aula de DCAT e depois o almoço. Como era o primeiro dia, tivemos muitos horários livres, ou seja, o reto da tarde.

Uma semana se passou e eu já tinha pegado o ritmo das aulas e ( milagre!) tinha conseguido me aproximar de Marlene. É, eu sei, eu disse que não seria tão amigável com ela, mas como Alice anda com ela também, pensei em deixar de lado minha antipatia e partir pra interação. E olha, Marlene é uma boa pessoa. Decobri por Alice que ela sótinha medo de competição na escola. Não vejo porque, ela era muito mais bonita que eu.

Quatro anos se passaram. Eu tinha uma das melhores notas da minha turma e agora era a 'queridinha' do professor Slugohrn. Tinha, finalmente, me tornado amiga de Marlene, e esta, tinha melhorado bastante se tornando uma pessoa mais amigável e extrovertida.

Alice continuava a mesma, eu tinha ido no ano passado( quarto ano) passar o Natal na casa dela junto com Marlene, e depois as duas foram pra minha passar o ano novo. Foi bastante legal. Agora era como se fossemos melhores amigas. Também acabei ficando amiga das duas meninas que ficavam no nosso quarto, Lindsay e Claire.

Agora, a novidade que marcou esse ano, ( porque agora estamos perto do Natal e no quinto ano) foi:

me tornei monitoraaaa! Mas dexa eu fala que da trabalho viu? E eu tenho um grupo especial de garotos insuportáveis que é o meu preferido. Preferido em termos de que ELES NÃO ME DEIXAM EM PAZ!

Lembra daquele grupo de garotos que eu tinha visto no primeiro ano? James Prepotente Potter, Sirius Imaturo Black, Remus ( é desse eu não reclamo) Certinho Lupin e Peter Medroso Petigrew?

Pois é. Eles agora se denominaram OS MAROTOS. Como pode uma coisa dessas ein? Eles ainda se denominam Marotos? Deviam se chamar Os Caça- Detenções! Porque acho que em Hogwarts NÃO EXISTEM mais detenções possíveis pra eles.

Mas agora, o chan da historia. James Prepotente Potter, cismou comigo e agora não para de me seguir. Toda hora ele tenta conversa comigo, fazendo gracinha sabe? E depois ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me chamar pra sair. ! Alguém me da uma Avada? Eita! Palavras tem poder. Retiro o que eu disse Merlin querido.

Foi assim: eu tava andando nos corredores e ai o tal grupo passou. O Potter parou e falou pros amigos dele que ia depois não sei pra onde e pediu pra trazerem um pouco de doces pra ele. Eu não entendi nada, mas continuei andando. Ele então esperou os amigos saírem e então começou a andar depressa ate mim. Eu comecei a andar mais rápido também. Eu tava num corredor escuro e sozinha com ele, não ia ficar parada né. Fui direto pra biblioteca e entrei na primeira fileira de estante que eu vi. Comecei a me concentrar e fingir que estava procurando algum livro.

Ele chegou e viu que eu tava la e veio falar comigo. PESSOA SE NÃO VE QUE EU TO OCUPADA?

_ Oi!- ele falou galanteador.

_ Oi.- eu disse normal.(P.S.: naquela época eu não tinha a imagem que eu tenho agora dele. Eu nem falava com ele.)

_Você sabe quem eu sou?- cara convencido...

_ Não.- eu falei e sorri por dentro quando vi a cara de desapontamento dele. É CLARO que eu sabia quem era ele. O Potter bonitão, galinha, o apanhador da Grifinoria...

_ Meu nome é James Potter.- jura?

_E você sabe quem sou eu?- falei sinica.

_ Sei.- toooooooooooooma Lily- Você é Lily Evans.

_Aham- falei sem interesse e fui pra próxima estante.

_Não quer saber como te conheço?

_Ah... Não- sorri.

_Eu te conheço, por você estar em quase todas as minhas aulas. É uma das melhores alunas do nosso ano e a queridinha do professor Slughorn.- Ele ignorou o meu não. Cara chato.

_ Vai me dizer que quer ajuda com alguma matéria? Desculpa não to disponível.

_ Na verdade, não.- toooooooooooma de novo Lily

_Que bom- dessa vez eu falei com numa mistura de alivio e doçura. Lembrando que eu não conhecia ele direito. E até hoje me arrependo por ter usado a minha doçura com ele. Foi SÓ ESSA BREXA e ele tirou a mascara.

_Eu quero sair com você. Que acha ruivinha?- QUE? DO QUE ELE ME CHAMOU? QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?

Resumindo: essa historia acabou com ele tentando me beijar e eu dando um tapa nele e gritando tudo que minha na cabeça. O que resultou na nossa expulsão da biblioteca.

Daí em diante, acho que ele ficou com medo e me esqueceu. Obrigado Merlin!

O final do ano foi chato e normal. Tive que passar o Natal em casa mesmo. E na volta as aulas foi um saco também. No fim do segundo trimestre recebi o resultado das minhas N.O.M's e eu fui muito bem nelas. Alice e Marlene também foram bem.

_ Oi Lily!- disseram Alice e Malerne juntas

_ Oi Alice, oi Lene.

_Lily, quer passar as férias lá em casa? A Alice vai também.

_ Claro! Vou mandar uma carta pra minha mãe e depois te dou a resposta definitiva.

Acabou que minha mãe deixou e eu fui pra casa da Lene. Foi, digamos, MUITO BOM MESMO. Os pais dela são muito legais. A gente foi a um monte de lugar trouxa, o que foi uma surpresa pras duas ( e nem tanto pra mim, porque eu já conheço os trouxas ne) pois elas moram em bairros bruxos. Mas mesmo assim foi muito legal. Passar o tempo com amigas e a melhor coisa que se pode fazer. Até esqueci da escola e me surpreendi quando já era hora de voltar pra casa, pois na semana seguinte eu iria voltar as aulas.

Ótimo, já estamos no sexto ano. Não serio mesmo, é ótimo. Estudar mais, menos tempo pra diversão.. Não que tenha muita coisa pra se fazer no castelo, mas é que as visitas a Hogsmeade diminuíram pelo fato de termos mais deveres e tal. Graças a Merlin que iremos ter uma visita agora nesse sábado. Eu já não agüentava mais só estudar. Se bem que pra mim, estudar nunca é demais. Mas eu já tava chegando ao limite. Porque eu não estudo só por mim. Eu ajudo as minhas amigas no que elas precisam. Ah, e fiquei muito amiga de Remus Lupin, sabe ele é um cara bem legal, diferente dos outros marotos e é monitor junto comigo. Acabei ficando amiga dele, pois ele me ajuda nas rondas a noite, daí começamos a conversar. Eu não falo muito com Sirius, porque ele e muito imaturo e só sabe brincar. Não que eu esteja reclamando de ajudar os outros mais e que é muita coisa e pouco tempo pra fazer. Isso desgasta, e como no castelo não tem nada pra fazer, alem de jogos e assistir partidas de quadribol, é meio entediante.

Lembra aquilo que eu disse sobre o Potter ter me esquecido? Bom, de certa forma foi verdade, mas, ele fez isso durante o final do ano passado. E olha que já foi um belo descanso comparado ao que eu tenho que aturar hoje.

Acordei com bom humor e feliz da vida. Fui tomar banho e escovei os dentes. Hoje iríamos à Hogsmeade. Em alguns minutos Marlene e Alice já tinham se arrumado e ficamos de encontrar Lindsay e Claire no café da eu chego no salão da Grifinoria, eu como sempre distraída, eis que topo com a peste.

_ Aii.- foi uma topada mesmo, com direito a cabeçada e tudo. Eu fiquei la no chão enquanto a peste se levantava

_ Ah, desculpa Lily.- ele disse me estendendo a mão. Ele tinha que me ajudar mesmo então eu aceitei.

_ Pra você é EVAN...- buft... E la vai a Lily pro chão de novo.

_ Lily, você ta bem?- ele perguntou se agachando ao meu lado.

_ To bem sim, e não se atreva a me chamar de Lily outra vez.- eu disse me levantando e me recompondo.- pra você vai SEMPRE ser EVANS.

Depois disso eu fui tomar café com as meninas já que Lindsay e Claire já tinham descido e presenciado a cena toda.

_Nossa Lily, você não é muito dura com o James?- AH, sim. Esqueci de mencionar as amigas traidoras que eu tenho. Elas são amigas dos marotos, mas elas não vão me arrastar pro fundo do poço. Ah não vão mesmo.

_ Alice, se você é amiga deles, eu não me importo, mas eu não sou, portanto, não devo ser educada.

Todas elas riram, pois eu já estava vermelha de raiva. A Alice só faz isso pra me provocar.

Depois do café, todos os alunos autorizados a ir pra Hogsmeade, foram para o pátio la de fora e então partimos para a visita. Dessa vez, eu ia como aluna e não como monitora. Obrigada Merlin, um pouco de descanso.

Eu e as meninas fomos em grupo, porque apesar dos convites, fazia tempo que não saiamos juntas. Fomos à Dervixes e Bangue onde vedem instrumentos e artigos mágicos, eu comprei um porta-retrato que a cada minuto aparecia uma foto diferente de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade e umas fotos minhas e de mim com minhas amigas que a gente tirou la na hora, pra mim mandar pros meus pais.

Fomos a loja de penas, pois Lindsay e Alice precisavam de uma nova. Tivemos de voltar à Dervixes e Bangue pois Marlene estava em duvida se comprava a tal miniatura de uma vassoura de quadribol, já que ela é artilheira. Fomos a quase todas as lojas, parando no Três Vassouras para um lanchinho. Mas eu nem comi direito, pois a próxima loja, era pelo que eu tinha esperado esse tempo todoooo: Dedos de Mel.

Assim que entramos, eu me senti em casa. Aquele cheiroooo de doces, chocolates. Fui direto pegando uma cestinha e colocando tudo o que eu queria. Alias tinha juntado uns galeões só pra comprar doces. Eu estava bastante distraída escolhendo os meus sapos de chocolate, quando os marotos apareceram e Potter me deu um susto.

_ Oi ruiva!- ele falou no meu ouvido.

_ Evans, Potter.- eu falei em tom normal, não atva afim de dar vexame na loja. Percebi que todos os marotos tinham sacolas da Zonko's, que é claro, deveria ser a loja favorita deles.

_ Quer ir no Três Vassouras comigo?

_ Acabei de sair de la Potter.

_ Hum..- ele viu que eu estava bastante concentrada nos doces.- Não quer mesmo ir? Nem pra conversar?

_ Não Potter- eu disse alterando a voz e atraindo olhares curiosos. Respirei e disse- Potter, eu acabei de sair de la, e mesmo se não tivesse ido, não iria justo com você.

_ Nossa ruivinha, eu podia durmir sem essa. Precisa ser tão grosseira?

_ Com pessoas que não entendem, sim.

_ Quando vai tentar ser gentil comigo? É serio, não dói. Tente usar palavras mais afetuosas. O que você acha?- Ah, Potter, se você soubesse o quanto isso me irrita. Se eu pudesse já teria transformado ele em um cálice. Não fala e não da trabalho. Bom, já que eu já tinha pegado todos os doces, fui direto pro caixa pagar e é claro, fui seguida por Potter. To começando achar que ele é um maníaco.

Assim que eu sai da loja ele falou:

_ Você não me respondeu.- Como eu estava cansada de tudo aquilo e como as meninas já estavam me esperando para ir ao Correio enviar o porta-retrato e a carta para meus pais, decidi dar um basta. Respirei, e me virei sorrindo pra ele. Cheguei bem perto e disse no seu ouvido percebendo que provoquei um calafrio nele.

_ As palavras mais afetuosas que você vai ouvir de mim são:EU TE ODEIO POTTER!- eu disse essa ultima parte gritando. Bom, nem vi a reação dele, só sei que ele ficou parado me olhando enquanto os outros marotos riam da cara dele.

* * *

Genteeeee! Reviews POR FAVOR? Ta ae o primeiro capitulo de Lições entre Lily e James, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado.

Eu preferi relatar os principais fatos de alguns dos anos em Hogwarts pra depois passar para o Setimo Ano que é o que nos interessa!

Bjs, Reviews please

Lilianpotterwish


	2. Chapter 2

Oii! Bom eu descidi que as vezes vou por um pouco do ponto de vista do James e outros, na historia também, então quando vocês virem [Narração by:] Significa que ta mudando de narrador. Aproveitem.

**Bella Potter Cullen: Obrigada pela review, e ta ai mais um capitulo. Te peço pra ter um pouquinho de paciencia pelas postagens, porque eu tenho que digitar os capitulos. rsrs. Muito obrigada e continue lendo e mandando mais reviews. Se possivel, me ajude na divulgação dessa fic, ja que o titulo dela e bem incomum. Muitooo obrigada de novo. Bjs. Lilianpotterwish**

**Lembrando que ainda estamos no sexto ano, OK? :***

* * *

**Lições entre James e Lily**

**Capitulo 2**

**Lição 2: Jamais tente interferir na minha vida.**

Mais um dia de luta.

Acordar, tomar café, aulas, almoço, mais aulas, deveres e POTTER.

Depois de fazer os meus deveres, fui pro salão comunal onde encontrei as meninas conversando com os marotos. Que ótimo. Bom, eu não tinha nada a perder, então fui me juntar a eles.

_ Mas, Sirius, você devia parar de sair com qualquer uma e arrumar uma namorada.- Remus

_ Eu não gosto de namorar Aluado.- Sirius disse irritado

_ Mas você anda meio estressado. É porque ninguém quer mais coisa usada?- Marlenne

Marlene adora estar em guerra com Sirius, é a coisa mais esquisita.

_ Eu acho que ficava calado depois disso.- Potter. É eles ainda nem tinham visto que eu tava lá. Então eu "tossi" pra chamar atenção.

Todos continuaram rindo.

_ Oi ruiva, porque não se junta a nós?- Potter falou

_ Eu vou fazer isso, mas por causa das minhas amigas e de Remus.

_ Acho que quem tem que ficar calado agora e você Pontas.- Sirius disse rindo

_ Do que vocês estavam falando?- eu perguntei

_ De como o Sirius é mala. - Marlenne falou, e Sirius olhou-a parecendo que ia avançar pra cima dela e mata-la.

_É mesmo Sirius, porque não para de ficar arruma alguém de vez?

_ Sugestões Lily?

_ Olha... Prometo que vou procurar.- Com isso Sirius pos a mão na testa.

_ Lily, hoje nós temos ronda?

_ Acho que sim Remus.

_ Posso ir na ronda com vocês?- Potter perguntou animado. Ele parecia uma criança que queria ir ao supermercado com o pai pela primeira vez.

_ Não.- eu disse

_ Sim- Remus disse

_ Não Remus! E alias ele não tem nada pra fazer com a gente la.

_ Hum.. A ruiva querendo ficar sozinha com Aluado? Isso vai da rolo ein?- Sirius provocou.

_Fica calado Sirius.

_ Ruiva, eu so quero ficar mais tempo com você.

_ Mais? Você já me inferniza bastante nas aulas. Ja não ta bom pra você?

_ Tempo com você nunca é demais.

_ Af. Mas, não Potter, não pode.

_Lindsay, porque ta tão calada?- Marlenne perguntou

_ To meio desanimada. Acho que vou dormir. Boa noite

_Nossa, o que ela tem?- Perguntei

_ Não sei, mas a gente vai descobrir.- disse Lenne

_ James, quando vai ser o próximo jogo?- Marlenne

_ Daqui a uma semana. Corvinal contra Grifinoria.

_A gente já ganhou.- Sirius

_ Remus, ta na hora, vamos?

_ Ate mais Ruivinha!

_ EVANS, POTTER!

A ronda foi tranqüila, acho que nessa noite, ninguém estava muito afim de aprontar. Mas mesmo assim, era cansativo. Tínhamos que andar muito.

_ Lily...- Remus falou inseguro

_ Que Remus?

_ Por que você não da uma chance pro James?- Eu não acredito que ele ta me perguntando isso.

_ Remus, você sabe porque. E não vou dar até que eu veja que ele mudou. O que eu acho que vai demorar muito.

_ Ah.. Bom você é quem sabe.

Cheguei no meu dormitório, tomei banho e fui dormir. Eu estava realmente muito cansada.

No dia seguinte, quando fui tomar café, vi que as meninas estavam sentadas com os Marotos. Meu Deus isso ta ficando pior a cada dia.

_ Oi gente.- eu disse desanimada

_ Oi Lily.- todos disseram

_ Lily, desculpa mais não vô poder te ajudar nos deveres de transfiguração hoje.- Remus

_ Porque? Eu preciso da sua ajuda.- eu falei

_ Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer..- ele disse e saiu com os marotos.

_O que será que aconteceu?- Alice perguntou

_ Não sei, e nem me importa. Se ele não quer me ajudar, problema dele.- eu disse com raiva

Em seguida fomos pra aula de história da magia. A aula tava um saco e eu pela primeira vez não tava entendendo nada. Eu estava sentada com Lindsay e queria perguntar porque ela estava tão calada ontem. Mas o professor iria ver e iria me expulsar da aula, então passei um bilhete pra ela.

Lily- _O que você tinha ontem?_

_Lindsay- Nada, porque?_

_Lily- ah você tinha, eu te conheço muito bem pra saber. O que aconteceu?_

_Lindsay- ah. Ta bom eu te conto. Mas por favor, não me culpe._

Ixii, la vem bomba, pensei

_Lily- fala_

_Lindsay- que pressa ein?_

_Lily- Lindsay..._

_Lindsay- é que, eu vi o Remus com uma menina ontem._

_Lily- e o que isso tem haver?_

Pausa dramática[...] ate a ficha cair.

_Lily- NÃO?_

_Lindsay- você falou que não ia me culpar_

_Lily- mas não vou. So to chocada! Como isso foi acontecer?_

_Lindsay- não sei, só aconteceu!_

_Lily- você gosta muito dele?_

_Lindsay- Muito mesmo._

_Lily- isso e pior do que eu pensava_

_Lindsay- nossa Lily, a gente não manda nos nossos sentimentos!_

_Lily- não é por isso! É porque agora eu vou te ajudar. E eu detesto ter que falar isso: eu vou ter que me aproximar dos Marotos..._

_Lindsay- Obrigada Lily!_

Depois das nossas aulas, fomos almoçar. Mas os Marotos não estavam lá.

_ Onde será que eles estão?- perguntei

_ Lily querendo saber o paradeiro dos Marotos? O que aconteceu?- disse Lenne rindo.

Bom, acho que aquela hora não era a melhor pra contar pra ela, então fiquei calada. Como a gente tinha um horário livre a tarde e enquanto isso Alice tinha aula de astronomia., poderia contar a Lenne.

_ Lily, o que ta acontecendo?- Marlenne me perguntou. Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso.

_ Vem cá.- eu a levei pro canto mais afastado do salão comunal e disse- A Lindsay ta gostando do Remus.

Ela so me olhou em choque e fez sinal pra mim continuar a falar

_ E por isso que ela tava tão calada ontem, ela viu o Remus com uma menina. E agora a gente tem que ajudar ela.

_ Vishi... Ta bom, tem algum plano?

É realmente eu não tinha parado pra pensar em um plano, mais eu ia conseguir um. Então, como eu sou uma boa amiga, passei o meu fim de semana INTEIRO pensando em um plano. Então eu acabei criando um, mas eu não vi nada de demais nele.

Decidi falar com a Lenne pra ver se ela me ajudava a 'incrementar' um pouco.

_ Lily! Onde você tava! Eu te procurei pelo castelo inteiro!- Ela gritou assim que me viu.

_ Eu tava no quarto. E Lenne, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

_ Pra que?

_ Pro plano, já esqueceu?

_ Aééé. Fala o que você pensou, porque eu não consegui pensar em nenhum.

_ Olha, eu não sei se você vai gostar, porque achei meio simples e dert. Mas vamos tentar.

_Para de enrola e fala, querida?

_ Af... Bom, sabe eu tenho as rondas com o Remus né, daí tava pensando em ao invéz de eu ir, mandar a Lindsay lá. Ai eles conversam.

_ É Lily, esse plano fico meio...

_Eu disse. Mas é que tipo, eu não consigo pensa em que outra situação a Lindsay e o Remus podem se encontrar sem a gente ou os marotos por perto. Alias, eles estão bem distantes essa semana, você não acha?

_ É isso ta estranho. Mas vamos esperar pra agir. Sei lá. O Remus até agora não deu nem sinal de estar afim da Lindsay ou. Vai que ele não gosta dela, e a gente bota o plano em ação? Ela vai sofrer com isso.

_ Lenne! É tão difícil saber o que o Remus pensa sobre a Lindsay! Ele e muito fechado e ainda por cima os marotos não me deixam conversar com ele em paz! A gente tem que dar um jeito.

_ É Lily, eu concordo. Mas a ÚNICA pessoa mais próxima do Remus aqui, é você. A única que tem condições de descobri e você. Por mais que eu seja amiga dos marotos, eu não sou tão próxima do Remus como você.

_ É, eu vou tentar falar com ele.

No domingo a noite, eu fui por a primeira parte do plano em pratica, falar com Remus. Essa parte era fundamental, pois se eu descobrir que o Remus não gosta da Lindsay, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer. Andei muito a procura deles, e acabei achando eles em uma sala, sozinhos. Eu ouvi a voz deles e abri uma fresta da porta.

_ Nossa Pontas! Isso é genial!- disse Sirius

_ É eu sei, e vai manter ela afastado dele. E se ela tentar pega-lo, vai ter uma proteção.

_Mas eu ainda não entendi.- disse Peter.

_ Peter, você nunca entende nada.- disse Sirius

_ Uai, eu so não entendi porque o Remus não ta aqui com a gente!

_ Simples, meu caro Rabicho- que apelidos estranhos!- o Remus vai poder saber quando estiver na metade do plano, aí ele não vai poder impedir.- disse Potter

_ E esse plano vai nos ajudar a resolver muitos problemas.- disse Potter- e eu vou poder usa-lo para alguns usos pessoais.- ele disse rindo.

_ Como vigiar os passos de uma certa ruiva?- disse Sirius

_ Mais ou menos. Mas resumindo, vai ajudar a todos.

Eu não estava entendo nada. Ai eles ficaram em silencio e eu achei melhor sair de lá. Sentei no banco mais próximo e fui digerir o que eu tinha ouvido. Eles estavam fazendo um plano? Do qual Remus não poderia ficar sabendo? Que tinha de certa forma haver comigo?

Foi só assim que eu comecei a ligar os fatos, ou pensava que tinha ligado. Comecei a lembrar de tudo o que Lenne me disse de manha. Eu realmente estava passando muito tempo com Remus, e Potter tinha ciúmes, como ele tinha provado naquele dia da ronda. Então ele tava tentando manter o Remus afastado de mim! Por ciúmes! Claro! E era por isso que o Remus não tava na sala! Tudo faz sentido agora. O Potter ta fazendo um plano pro Remus se afastar de mim! ELE ME PAGA!

Fui marchando furiosa até Lenne, que estava conversando alegremente com Alice.

_ Marlenne, eu preciso falar com você. Agora.- P.S.:Eu so chamo a Lenne pelo nome completo quando eu to brava.

_ Vishi... Ta bom, ate agora mesmo Alice.- ela falou, e Alice ficou com cara de confusa.

Arrastei Lenne pro canto mais afastado do salão comunal e despejei tudo o que eu tinha ouvido, minhas ligações, tudo.

_Você não deve ter se enganado não Lily? O James pode ter ciúmes de você, mas nem tanto.

_ Lenne! Eu ouvi o próprio Potter dizer que o Remus so ia poder saber na metade do plano pois ai ele não ia poder impedir!

_ É Lily, se ele realmente estiver fazendo isso... Eu acho que não vou ficar na boa com ele mais.

_ Vamos ver, se ele vai continuar me seguindo depois que eu der uma nele.

_Calma Lily, para um pouco, esfria a cabeça. Não age por impulso.

_ Quem decidi isso agora sou eu Marlenne. Não tente me impedir.

_ Lily, pelo menos espera um pouco, pra tentar ver se o que você acha é verdade. Tenta ver se o Remus da indicio de estar se afastando de você!

_ Ta bom Marlenne. Mas se eu constatar que sim...

_ Ai você está livre pra fazer o que quiser com James.

Com eu tinha imaginado, na semana seguinte, o Remus estava muito mais distante. Mas eu achei estranho porque ele e os marotos estavam incrivelmente animados! Como o Remus pode aceitar que o Potter interfira na vida dele assim?

_Oi Remus!- eu disse, estava decidida a tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Então na primeira oportunidade que eu vi ele sozinho, fui falar com ele.

_ Ah, oi Lily.- ele disse casualmente.

_ Você vai me ajudar hoje nos deveres?- Ta gente, não que eu precise de tanta ajuda assim, eu não sou burra também! Mas nos deveres é onde Remus se abre mais.

_ Olha Lily, o James quer que eu ajude ele... Eu tenho planos pra hoje. Desculpa não vai dar.- É Potter, você me paga.

Como eu já tinha tido indícios suficientes pra poder acusar o Potter, fui falar com ele.

Encontrei ele naquela mesma sala onde tinha ouvido ele conversando com os marotos naquele dia.

Quando percebeu minha presença ele quase pulou.

_ Ah, oras. Oi Lily!- ele disse inseguro

_ PRA VOCÊ É EVANS. SEU IDIOTA!- eu disse com raiva

_ Nossa Lily, o que aconteceu? Por que você está tão alterada?

_ EU NÃO ESTOU ALTERADA!- respirei- Eu quero saber porque você ta tentando afastar o Remus de mim!

_ QUE?- ele perguntou confuso

_ NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TA QUERENDO AFASTAR O REMUS DE MIM! Eu ouvi tudo! No domingo vocês estavam nessa sala! Você, o Peter e o Sirius! VOCÊS ESTAVAM TENTANDO ARMAR UM PLANO DO QUAL REMUS NÃO PODIA FICAR SABENDO!

_ E o que isso tem haver com você? Porque se importa tanto com Remus?

_ PORQUE ELE E MEU MELHOR AMIGO! E VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO!

_ Eu não to entendo Lily!

_ So porque eu não te quero, você não dexa o Remus ser meu amigo? Alias, que tipo de amigo VOCÊ é pro Remus?

_ Lily, você entendeu errado. Não é nada disso!

_ Então explique!

_ Se você deixar!- eu não estava fim de ouvir explicações. Não dele.

_ é talvez eu não deva, pois isso é injustificável!

_ Mas porque você se importa tanto? Você gosta dele?- a voz dele adquiriu um tom preocupado.

_ PORQUE A LINDSAY GOSTA DELE, SEU IDIOTA! E EU PRECISO AJUDAR ELA! E COM VOCÊ ATRAPALHANDO NÃO TA TENDO JEITO! TODA VEZ QUE EU VOU FALAR COM ELE, ELE DIZ QUE TEM QUE FAZER NÃO SEI O QUE COM VOCÊ!

Ele me olhou em choque. E ficamos assim ate ele dizer:

_ Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim?- ele disse com uma voz magoada que me chocou.

_ Acho, não so acho como sei que está fazendo! Que outra coisa seria?

_ UMA BEM SÉRIA QUE NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM VOCÊ!- ele gritou. Eu me assustei.

_Admite! Eu ouvi o Sirius falando que você poderia vigiar os meus passos! Como não tem nada haver comigo? MENTIROSO! E AINDA PENSA QUE UM DIA EU VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ? VÊ SE CRESCE POTTER! SE EU NÃO TE QUERO, É PORQUE EU TENHO MOTIVOS COMO ESSE, PRA NÃO TE QUERER!- ele não falou nada. E nesse momento eu já estava chorando de raiva.

_Você que sabe Evans.- seu tom era cortante.

_ Escute bem Potter. Jamais tente interferir na minha vida!JAMAIS! Ela é minha, não sua!- eu falei antes de olhar nos olhos dele. Quando o fiz, me assustei muito. Estavam marejados. Logo depois sai de la. Quando sai, vi que na porta estava parados Sirius, Peter e Remus. Todos com expressões horríveis no rosto. Eu so limpei uma lagrima que escorria e fui embora.

Fui o mais depressa possível, em direção ao meu dormitório. Marlenne e Alice me viram e foram atrás de mim, mas como eu não queria falar com elas, fui para o banheiro e me tranquei la.

[Narração by: James]

_ Caraa! O que foi aquilo?- disse Sirius assustado- Aquela ruiva tem problem..

_ Agora não Sirius!- eu disse furioso o cortando. Eu realmente não estava pra brincadeiras.- O que aconteceu foi sério!- Eu disse me jogando em uma cadeira.

_ Pontas, o que exatamente te incomodou?- disse Remus. Era estranho ser "consolado", mas eu vi que precisava falar com meus amigos. So eles podiam me ajudar.

_ O fato de que ela pensou que eu poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com ela. Um plano pra te afastar dela? E desde quando eu advinharia que a Lindsay gosta de você?- assim que eu disse aquilo, Remus fez uma cara de quem relembra algo doloroso.

_Isso é assunto pra outra hora.- ele disse rapidamente.- O problema agora é: como tentar explicar a Lily que estávamos fazendo o Mapa do Maroto, e não conspirando contra ela?

Fui dormir com dor de cabeça. Vi que nem Alice nem Marlenne estavam no salão comunal. Acho que foram ver como a Lily estava. Assim que me deitei, as imagens da briga começaram a passar pela minha cabeça:

_Flashback on_

"_So porque eu não te quero, você não dexa o Remus ser meu amigo? Alias, que tipo de amigo VOCÊ é pro Remus?"_

"_E AINDA PENSA QUE UM DIA EU VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ? VÊ SE CRESCE POTTER! SE EU NÃO TE QUERO, É PORQUE EU TENHO MOTIVOS COMO ESSE, PRA NÃO TE QUERER!"_

_Flashback off_

É talvez ela tivesse motivos para não me querer. Mas, perai.

Eu só queria sair com ela, certo? E depois de conquista-la iria despacha-la como todas as outras? Teria todo esse trabalho pra depois despacha-la?

Pior, ela se apaixonaria por mim, e eu simplesmente daria um fora nela?

Tava na hora de EU decidir o que eu queria. E eu definitivamente não queria ver a Lily sofrer. Só de vê-la chorando eu já me sentia mal. Não era justo fazer isso com alguém. Eu nunca dei falsas esperanças para as garotas que eu fiquei. Mas, o que eu queria com a Lily?

Nesse momento, imagens dela sorrindo, alegre, caminhando passaram pela minha cabeça. Todas as lembranças boas que eu tinha dela.

Eu tinha acabado de decidir. Eu a queria, mais do que tudo.

Assim que eu acordei, vi somente Sirius roncando e decidi acorda-lo. Conjurei um vidro de perfume parecido com o de Marlenne. Se vocês não sabem, o Sirius tem um tombo por ela, mas ela finge não perceber, e ele finge não ter.

Abri o frasco de perfume e o pus perto de Sirius.

_Marlenne.. Que bom que você esta aqu..- derrubei o frasco nele e comecei a rolar no chão de tanto rir, a hora que o vi levantar de susto.

_PONTAS!- ele gritou meio zonzo.

_Depois diz que não gosta da Lenne!

_ Aff...

_ Eu preciso falar com você- eu disse ficando sério.

_ Depois de você me acordar assim?

_ Aham.

_ Quem mandou você me acordar com perfume, agora vai ter que esperar eu tomar banho.

_ Quer dizer: se admirar no espelho né Almofadinhas.

_ Vai procurar sua turma!- ele disse batendo a porta do banheiro.

Esperei um tempo e logo Sirius saiu do banheiro com metade da blusa do uniforme pra fora da calça e a gravata desarrumada.

_ Anda roubando meu estilo Almofadinhas?

_ Vamos logo.- ele disse me arrastando pro salão comunal e sentando-se em um sofá.

_Eu descobri Sirius!

_ Nossa, só isso?

_ Eu descobri que eu não quero só sair com a Lily.

_ Vishii, já vi que o trem é feio. Se não é, vai ficar. Pobre dos meus ouvidos.

_ Sirius o problema é que eu não vejo sentido em conquistar a Lily e depois dar o fora nela! É injusto! Não quero magoar ela. Se eu consegui-la, quero ela pra mim. Sei lá. Namorar com ela, o que tiver que ser feito.

_Detalhe: como você vai conquista-la?

_É Sirius, vai ser difícil. Mas eu vou ter que mudar de atitudes. Mas mudar mesmo.

_ É você ta doido. Ou pior, ta apaixonado, isso, se não for amor.

_ Nem tanto Sirius! Não apressa as coisas. Mas eu sei que eu não posso mais ficar longe dela.- eu disse alegre.

_O que aconteceu com você?- Sirius disse incrédulo- e o nosso acordo de nunca se comprometer, pelo menos não nessa fase! É a melhor!

_ Por isso mesmo, caro Almofadinhas. E eu quero aproveitá-la com alguém que vale a pena. E essa pessoa é a Lily.

* * *

**Hey, se tem mais alguem lendo isso, please me manda uma luz!(review) falando o que achou! Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews!**

**Aguardem o proximo capitulo!**

**Beijos, Lilianpotterwish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta aê! O Capitulo 3 enfim! Me desculpem pelo atrasoooo!**

**Bjs e aproveitem e REVIEWS EIN?**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Obrigada linda, por considerar minha fic otima! Fico muito feliz! Me desculpa pela demoraaa! Beijos e espero que goste de mais esse capitulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Lições entre James e Lily**

**Capitulo 3**

**Lição 3: Não discuta, apenas me obedeça!**

[Narrado by: Lily]

_ Lily, o que aconteceu?- disse Alice preocupada. Então eu comecei a contar da briga.

_ Ta, mas e porque que você ta chorando?- perguntou Lenne

_ Raiva, oras. Por qual outro motivo seria?- eu disse já um pouco melhor.

_ Lily, pelo que você me contou, o James ficou bastante preocupado em saber se você gostava do Remus.- disse Alice- Já pensou se ele realmente esta gostando de você?

_é Lily, porque esse ano ele invocou com você.- Lenne

_ Gente, entendam de uma vez por todas. O Potter nunca vai querer uma coisa seria, ele nunca vai deixar de ser o galinha que ele é. E mesmo se deixasse, eu nunca ficaria com ele!- eu disse saindo do dormitório. A vida não para e eu tinha que ir falar com Remus. Me arrependi na metade do caminha, pois de longe vi que ele estava com os marotos. Subi para o meu dormitório.

_ Uai, porque voltou?- Alice

_ Já tive emoções demais por hoje- eu disse indo tomar banho e dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordei bem mais disposta. Fui tomar café com as meninas:

_ Oi gente.- eu disse desanimada.

_ Oi Lily!- elas disseram juntas

_ Lily, vo fazer dever com o James hoje, quer vir junto?- Alice perguntou. Eu lancei um olhar mortífero pra ela- Descuuuuuulpa, eu esqueci. Serio mesmo. Desculpa.

_ Ta bom Alice.- eu disse rindo pelas "descuuuuulpas".

Depois fui pra minha aula de Historia da Magia. Assim que cheguei fui sentar com Lindsay. Eu tinha que falar com ela.

_Lily- oi_

_Lindsay- oi_

_Lily- vo fala com Remus hoje_

_Lindsay- Merlin me ajude a agüentar a ansiedade_

_Lily- mas, Lindsay, não sei si vou conseguir falar sobre você. Eu espero que eu consiga._

_Lindsay- porque?Lily, se você quiser desistir, eu entendo e nunca iria te culpar_

_Lily- naaaao, rs. briguei com o Potter. Longa historia, depois te conto. Não sei se Remus vai tentar defender o amigo. Caso for, não vo fala com ele._

_Lindsay- ata. Espero mesmo que você consiga, e muito importante pra mim._

_Lily- mas lindsay.. eu tenho que te alertar antes... eu não sei o que ele sente em relação a você. Pode ser o que você não espera.._

_Lindsay- Lily, se não for eu vou ficar muuito triste, mas não e culpa dele e de ninguem. Obrigada por me ajudar. Eu vou tentar não me iludir muito._

_Lily- acho melhor prestar atenção na aula. Rs, o prof já ta olhando pra cá._

_Lindsay- so mais uma pergunta! Quando?_

_Lily- acho que antes do jantar. Espero que de certo._

_Lindsay- eu também_

O final do dia foi entediante. Fui fazer os deveres com Lenne na biblioteca. Estava tão destraida, que quando olhei pro relógio me levantei num pulo, assutada:

_ Eu to muuuuito atrasada! Já são quase sete e meia!- eu disse pegando todas as minhas coisas e saindo correndo sem escutar o que Lenne dizia.

Larguei tudo no dormitório e sai correndo a procura de Remus. Achei-o nos jardins, andando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, tranquilamente.

_ Remus!- eu gritei. Ele olhou em seguida.

_ Ah, oi Lily.- ele disse casualmente.

_ Oi... Remus eu preciso falar com você.

_ Onde?- ele disse olhando em volta.

_ Aqui.- eu disse indo em direção a uma arvore e sentando. Ele sentou também.- Bom Remus, acho que você sabe porque eu vim...

_ Lily, sobre ontem, você entendeu tudo errado.

_ Remus, não foi por isso. Eu não quero suas explicações. Desculpa minha grosseria. Mas e sobre a Lindsay.- assim que eu disse o nome dela, sua face se contorceu de dor.- Remus, você deve, assim como todos, ter ouvido o que eu falei sobre a Lindsay.

_Ouvi Lily, mas eu fiquei totalmente no escuro. Não entendi a situação.

_ Remus, você já reparou nela? Sei la, o que você acha dela?

_ Lily...- ele disse em tom de repreensão.

_ Remus confia em mim.

_ Olha, Lily, ela é uma garota interessante, bonita, inteligente, legal... E eu gosto muito dela como amigo.- Hum.. essa doeu. Amigo?

_ Mais tipo você não sente algo mais por ela?

_ Lily, ela é perfeita. Mas...- ele disse com incerteza- acho que é só amizade.- ele não me convenceu, pensou demais. E a cara que ele fez quando falou dela...

_ Remus, fala a verdade. Não ta me convencendo.

_ Lily! Onde ta querendo chegar com isso?

_ Remus, ela gosta de você! Ou você nunca reparou o porque de ela te dar taaanta atenção?

_ Merlin..

_ É Remus, e é por isso que eu to aqui, pra te dizer que ela gosta mesmo de você. E Remus, eu sinto que você gosta dela.- ficamos em silencio, ele apenas abriu a boca pra falar, mas fechou-a.

_ Lily, eu não vou ficar com ela.- ele disse em tom decidido e com uma frieza que eu não conhecia em Remus Lupin.

_ Porque?

_ Lily, se veio falar comigo sobre isso, perdeu seu tempo. Eu não quero nada com ela.

_ Mas como assim? Você gosta dela não gosta?

_ Mais ou menos.- ele disse, mas pareceu se arrepender- Entenda Lily, se eu ficar com ela, vai ser so uma vez, não quero me relacionar com alguém como ela. Alias com ninguém. Não devo.

_ Alguém como ela?- eu disse incrédula

_ É Lily, ela pode ser bonita, mas é muito bobinha... imatura. E eu não quero alguém assim.

_ Como...- eu disse horrorizada

_ Se eu ficar com ela, vou descarta-la depois. Se você for uma boa amiga, fale a ela, pra desistir de mim.- ele me cortou

_ Como você pode falar dela assim?- eu explodi- Remus você não é assim. Como deu pra ser tão insensível assim?- eu disse chocada. Ele se levantou.

_ É o que eu sou.

_ Você é igual ao Potter! Isso sim! E é você o imaturo! Que prefere fugir do que lidar com seus sentimentos. Você falou que gosta dela mais ou menos!

_ Não Lily, eu não quero dar falsas esperanças a ela! Eu quero curtir. O James, ele sim, se importa com você. Mas parece que você não é capaz de ver isso. Acho que o que você acabou de dizer, diz a respeito de você e não de mim.

_ Pra você agora também é EVANS! Seu idiota! Pode esquecer da minha amizade, Lupin!

_ Como quiser Evans. Continue afastando as pessoas, sem ao menos entende-las.- ele disse se virando e indo embora. Assim que ele saiu do meu alcance de vista, corri para os dormitórios. Na escada Topei com Lenne e Alice e logo arrastei-as para o quarto. Contei tudo o que tinha acontecido e tudo o que Remus tinha falado.

Elas também acharam bastante estranho a frieza repentina de Lupin. Dei as instruções para que elas não dissessem onde eu estava para Lindsay. Eu queria fugir dela. Pelo menos ate eu ter coragem pra contar a ela. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado com Lupin, minha preocupação era nesse momento, maior do que minha raiva.

Não fui jantar. Fiquei na minha cama pensando... Acordei muito cansada, fui tomar café com Claire e fui pra minha aula de DCAT. Passaram 4 dias e eu não olhava pros marotos. Nas rondas, o Lupin tentou falar comigo 2 vezes, mas eu sempre desviava o caminho e ia pra outro lugar.

Eu estava me esquivando de Lindsay sempre que podia, mas hoje, não deu certo. Eu tava saindo da biblioteca quando topei com ela. Ela se assustou e depois começou a rir a minha cara.

_ Oi Lily! Você anda meio sumida! Fugindo de mim?- ela disse em um misto de sarcasmo e malicia. E sim, ela me pegou de suspresa. O que eu ia falar?

_ É que eu ando muuuito ocupada...

_ Lily- ela disse ridno- eu quero falar com você. Ela nem esperou uma resposta e foi me puxando ate uma sala vazia. Ela me fez sentar em uma cadeira e se sentou na mesa de professor ficando mais alta. Fez um feitiço para fechar e trancar a porta, e eu fiz um não-verbal pra abafar o som da sala. Ela me olhou e esperou

_ Lindsay...

_ Lily, porque não quis afalr comigo?- ela disse já ficando brava- Porque não me contou tudo o que aconteceu?

_ É que eu fiquei com...- [ficha cai]- Perai! Como assim explicou tudo?

_ É Lily, eu já sei de tudo.- ela disse casualmente revirando os olhos. Eu fiquei em choque. De novo.

_ Co – co – como assim? Quem te falou?

_ O Remus- silencio total. Meus olhos saltariam das órbitas se fosse possível.

_ O que?- eu disse levantando

_ Lily, o Remus falou comigo!- ela disse sem paciencia.

_ O que ele te disse?- eu falei rapidamente. Em seguida ela começou a me contar.

_Flashback on_

Ontem, eu tava no salão comunal pensando no porque de você não estar falando comigo. Quando o Remus chegou. Eu tava tão distraída que ate levei um susto.

_Oi Lindsay!- ele disse pondo a mão em meu ombro e dando um sorrisinho.

_ Ah.. oi Remus- eu disse meio sem graça.

_ O que você ta fazendo?- ele pareceu interessado.

_ Deveres de Poções..- eu disse desanimada.

_ Tem alguma duvida?

_ É... bom.. tenho, mas não é importante.

_ Eu acho que é sim, ein? Quer ajuda?- ele disse puxando a cadeira do meu lado e sentando. Ele me ajudou com os deveres e no final disse:

_ Lindsay, eu queria falar com você. Tem um tempo?

_ Se você teve paciência pra me da um help aqui, bom.. eu tenho um tempo sim..- eu disse e ele riu bastante. É, eu amo ver ele rindo. Ele me conduziu ate a sala dos monitores e me pediu pra sentar e sentou de frente pra mim.

_ Lindsay, a Lily falou comigo. E.. eu vou direto ao ponto. Você já deve ta sabendo que a gente brigou..- ele falou cuidadoso.

_ Não.. Remus.. ela nem ta falando comigo!- pausa- Por que vocês brigaram?- eu disse preocupada.

_ Digamos que ela não entendeu meu ponto de vista e discutiu comigo, o que me levou a brigar com ela e a falar algumas coisas meio duras, pra acabar logo com a briga.

_ Aham.. Que ponto de vista?

_ O de não.. querer.. ficar com você.- ele disse cauteloso- Lindsay, você é uma garota maravilhosa- OMG- mas que infelizmente não gosto de você como você gosta de mim... Me desculpa mas eu não acho certo, nem justo, ficar por ficar com alguém que gosta mesmo de mim. Eu, adoro você, mas como amigo. Por enquanto...- ele disse essas ultimas palavras num sussurro.- Serio mesmo. Eu so espero não perder sua amizade, ela e importante pra mim. Muito.

Eu fiquei em silencio digerindo tudo. Até que tomei coragem pra abrir a boca.

_ Remus, eu te entendo.- ele pareceu aliviado- E, é obvio que eu concordo que se você não gosta de mim, porque iria ficar comigo?- eu tava muito triste e meus olhos estavam marejados. Ele percebeu, é claro, ficou preocupado, mas não falou nada.- Espero que você se entenda com a Lily.- eu disse evitado contato visual. Levantei em seguida e fui em direção à porta. Ele me segurou pelo braço e me virou, me encaixando em seus braços.

_ Lindsay.- ele disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, seu olhar era de puro sofrimento.- Eu sei o quanto é difícil, mas pra mim ta sendo torturante também. Eu me preocupo com você.- ele fez uma pausa, mas não desviou o olhar. A gente tava muito perto.- Mas eu, não devo me envolver com ninguém. Muito menos com você, que é tão importante pra mim.- ele fez uma pausa- Me desculpa.- com isso uma lagrima caiu dos meus olhos e eu me desprendi dele. O rosto dele estava realmente contorcido em dor. E eu não sabia porque, eu so estava chorando né? Nada que ele nunca tenha visto no longo histórico de garotas dele. Então porque achava tão horrível?

_ Porque Remus?

_ Se eu te contasse, você iria me odiar pra sempre..- ele disse baixo

_ Você não confia em mim?

_ Eu não posso contar. Você iria me odiar, muito.

_ Então o que você acha que eu estou sentido em relação a você agora?- eu disse e sai correndo dali.

_Flashback off_

_Lily! Diz alguma coisa.-ela disse baixo. A conversa que tinha começado com risos, acabou em lagrimas para Lindsay e em duvidas para mim.

_ Eu não sei o que dizer! Só isso!- eu fiz uma pausa – Ele.. ele foi tão frio comigo! Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado! Ele tem um segredo! Isso muda tudo!

_É.- ela disse desapontada- Pra mim também mudou tudo.

_Lindsay, você não entende? Olha como ele falou com você, te disse varias vezes como você era importante pra ele! Ta na cara! Esse segredo é o que impede ele de se envolver com você. Ele gosta de você!

_ Não Lily! Chega! Ele não gosta- ela disse triste- Vamos parar com suposições. Pra mim, isso acabou.- ela disse deixando a sala.

Fiquei o resto da semana pensando nisso tudo. Segunda chegou e era dia de Ronda. Mais uma vez, o Lupin não tava la. Já disse que em uma semana de cada mês ele falta de aula? Ele sempre parece estar muito cansado e abatido nessas semanas. Alias, todos os marotos ficam esgotados. São nessas semanas que parece que a escola se acalma. É muito estranho. O próprio Potter as vezes chega ate com arranhões no rosto e nos braços. Não que eu fique reparando no corpo dele. Nem que eu esteja preocupada, é só.. estranho.

_ É Lily... Acho que os marotos te deram um descanso por mais de uma semana ein?- Lenne disse no café da manha.

_ É mesmo Lily. Eles não aprontam faz quase um mês!- Alice

_ Eu espero que continuem assim.- olha: no meu intimo, essa frase e totalmente uma farsa, devo confessar que adoro dar detenções para os marotos. O que posso fazer? É divertido. E sem eles, a escola parecia morta. Acho que depois de tantas brigas, eles resolveram me dar um pouco de paz.

BUM!

_ Retiro o que eu disse.- Lenne e Alice disseram juntas, depois da explosão.

_ AH.- suspirei alto.- Tudo que é bom acaba.

Fui direto ao local onde estavam vários alunos reunidos, rindo, uns tapando o nariz. Bomba de Bosta. E é claro, Snape estava la.

_ O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?- eu usei o feitiço sonorus para conseguir falar no meio de tanta gente.

_ Explodiram uma bomba na cara do Snape- disse um terceiranista rindo.

_ Viu quem foi?

_ Não. Dessa vez, ninguém estava junto.

Andei ate Snape e disse para ir ate a enfermaria e depois para o seu dormitório. Sai marchando de la até o nosso salão comunal. Tinha certeza de quem tinha feito isso, e não ia deixar passar. Por mais que Snape não fosse mais meu amigo. Cheguei no salão e avistei os marotos. Potter estava sentado no chão encostado no sofá e o Black estava falando com o Lupin e rindo. Marchei decidida até la, Parei na frente deles.

_ Qual foi o responsável?- perguntei em tom repreensivo.

_ Sobre..?- O Black perguntou. Sínico.

_ Oras! Sobre a explosão da Bomba de Bosta na cara no Snape!- eu explodi.- Qual de vocês foi? Eu quero saber!

_Evans, ninguém aqui fez isso.- Potter disse. - Eu posso garantir. Estávamos todos juntos. Pode perguntar pra qualquer um aqui.

Olhei o salão e estava quase vazio.

_ Vocês não tem testemunhas suficientes! Como vou saber? Eu não sou idiota Potter. Não preciso da afirmação de ninguém pra saber que foram vocês.- eu disse em tom de desprezo

_ Realmente Lily! Ninguém aqui fez uma coisas dessas! A gente não usa mais Bomba de Bosta desde o terceiro ano! Não é tão sofisticado.- ele disse o resto rindo.

_ Sínico! Pra vocês não importam se é sofisticado ou não. Quando tem uma oportunidade de brincar com alguém, vocês fazem! Não importam os métodos! Vou dar uma detenção pra cada! Me acompanhem.

Eles nem se mexeram. Em seguida o Potter levantando.

_ Ninguém. Vai levar detenção aqui.

_ Já que se manifestou, pode ser o primeiro Potter- eu disse fria- Não discuta, apenas me obedeça!

_ Ninguém aqui azarou o Snape hoje. Ninguém vai levar detenção. A culpa não é nossa.- ele disse em tom ameaçador.

_ Vamos Pontas. Qual a diferença de mais uma detenção? Vamo pega logo e ir embora.- disse Black

_ Não Almofadinhas! A Evans- ele disse essa parte olhando pra mim- tem que aprender que ela não manda na gente. E por isso não pode se achar a dona do mundo e culpar a gente!

Em seguida, ele saiu com os marotos.

[ Narrado by: James]

_ James você pirou? E o que disse sobre conquistar a Evans?- Aluado

_ Eu sei Aluado. Mas eu perdi a cabeça hoje. Ela sempre culpa a gente por tudo. Ia ser a quarta detenção sem motivo! Eu sei que tenho que conquistar ela, mas não a base de injustiça! E se eu deixar ela achando que é sempre a gente, como vou provar que amadureci?

_ Faz sentido.- Almofadinhas- Adeus tempos de Gloria!- ele disse fazendo drama.

_ Mas agora, eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de me entender com ela. Lembrando que a gente ainda ta brigado.- eu disse desanimado

_ Eu também.- Aluado

_Acho que quando eu me entender com ela, ela vai te pedir desculpa. Eu vou explicar a ela tudo.

_ Vai contar do Mapa?- disse Almofadinhas preocupado

_ Se eu não contar, como ela vai acreditar em mim? Eu não tenho outra desculpa.

_ Cara, você não pode! Desculpa, Pontas. Mas ela ainda não é de confiança. Se você contar, ela vai dedura a gente.

_ Ta. Mas vou ter que pensar em outra coisa...

Eu fiquei tão preocupado que nem tava dando conta de fazer os deveres. Eu tinha tanta vontade de falar com a Lily. Eu gostava muito dela. Fechei os livros e andei despreocupado pelos jardins.

_ Jaaames!- ouvi uma voz fininha me chamando. Era a Lissa.

_ Ah. Oi Lissa.

_ Tudo bem lindinho?- ela disse me dando um abraço.

_ Aham.- eu disse mal retribuindo ao carinho.

_ Sabe eu tava pensando... se você teria um tempinho agora..- me deixei ser guiado por ela, ate uma sala vazia. Ela entrou trancou a porta.- Sabe James.. Tem garotas que não te tratam como deve.- ela disse se sentando em meu colo, encaixando-se em mim, um joelho de cada lado. Ela me deu um selinho.- Mas eu sei do que você gosta... e estou disposta a te tratar como deve.- ela me deu um beijo. Se levantou e começou a tirar a minha gravata. Depois desabotoou minha camisa e a jogou pra longe.- Eu te quero muito James.- assim que ela disse isso de maneira sedutora... Sabe, ela e uma garota extremamente linda, atirada, mais linda. Tem um corpo que inspira tentação. Eu só não me contive. Comecei a beija-la ferozmente e a arrancar sua camiseta. Ela tirou os sapatos e eu deslizei minhas mão pelas suas coxas e pelas pernas ate tirar a meia. Ela estava sentada no meu colo e eu puxava ela pra mais perto, segurando seu cabelo. Ela estava com um conjunto vermelho e eu tirei o seu sutiã e comecei a descer os beijos pela sua nuca.

_ Isso Jamie, eu sabia que você ia gostar. Alias, fazia um tempo que a gente não fazia isso.- ela disse no meu ouvido. Sim. A Lissa foi a primeira menina com que eu transei na vida. Ela era extremamente provocante e foi um dos melhores sexos que eu já tive. Mas com o meu novo propósito eu tinha parado de transar por transar. Estava achando fútil e sem graça. As vezes tenho uma recaída, mas a gente tem que fazer isso com que ama certo?

Assim que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, eu que já não estava muito concentrado na Lissa ou no que ela fazia, que no momento era retirar minha calça, a segurei e a afastei. Eu havia lembrado de Lily, e não podia deixar meu plano pra depois.

_ Jamie?- ela reclamou

_ Lissa, chega. Eu não quero mais isso.

_ Ah, você quer sim, esta visível em você.- ela se referiu ao volume em minha calça. Eu continuo sendo um homem, oras. Ela é provocante.

_ Não Lissa, eu não quero mais. Desculpa. Toma, se vista.- eu lhe entreguei suas roupas.- Até mais.- eu sai da sala a deixando pasma.

Nem todo charme, provocação, o corpo. Nada dela se comparava ao de Lily. Pra mim, ela era a garota mais bonita do mundo. E nada, nem ninguém podia mudar isso. E era ela que eu queria. Mesmo tendo que esperar muito pra isso.

_ Se fico doido! Rejeitar a Lissa!- disse Almofadinhas inconformado- Trocar ela pela Evans!

_ SIRIUS!

_ Ta, ta. Desculpa. Mas... cara... ela e linda!

_ Eu sei. Mas a Lily é mais. Eu já tive a minha vez com a Lissa. Não vo ficar usando ela.

_ Mas usada que ela já é... Ela deve ta precisando de um consolo ne?- suspirei

_ Vai la Almofadinhas. Você gosta desse tipo.- ele fez cara de ofendido

_ Nossa, o que você pensa de mim é cruel, caro Pontas. Mas pelo bem estar de uma garota, eu vou fazer uma boa ação..

_ Mais uma- eu cortei

_ Eu vou fazer uma boa ação e vou la consolar ela..- ele disse indo embora. E me deixando rindo.

Eu sei que deixei as coisas com a Lissa irem um pouco longe demais. Mas o importante é que eu a parei. Eu lembrei do meu compromisso pessoal com a Lily. Já era um bom começo, mas agora eu tinha que pensar em como me entender com a Lily, pelo menos pra ela deixar de me odiar.

* * *

**E ai? Gostaram? Me mandem reviews please!**

**Beijos e aguardem o 4 capituloo!**

**LilianPotterWish**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Gentee, desculpa mesmo por demorar tanto. Mas o fim do ano na escola, ta muito puxado, portanto vou demorar um pouquinho mais daqui pra frente. Até pelo menos, eu entrar de férias. Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo.**

**Bella Potter Cullen: Linda, ta ae o capitulo 4. Me desculpa mesmo pelo atraso. To esperando sua resposta viu?**

**Malu Evans: kkk, Ainda bem que gostou da fic. Espero que goste de mais esse capitulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Lições entre James e Lily**

**Capítulo 4**

**Lição 4: Não perca seu tempo comigo, porque não vai adiantar.**

[ Narração by: James]

Depois de quase passar a noite em claro, consegui dormir. Por que? Simples. Eu não parava de pensar na Lily e no jeito que eu havia sido frio com ela. Eu tinha pensado também em como fazer ela me escutar, porque se você quer saber mesmo, aquela ruiva é fogo. A não ser que eu amarrasse ela em uma cadeira... É também não ia adiantar...

E não era só tentar me desculpar com ela. Era ter que, infelizmente, inventar uma desculpa pra tudo aquilo que ela ouviu naquela sala sobre o mapa. Eu vou ter que inventar, porque os marotos não querem me deixar contar a ela. E realmente ainda não é a hora certa. Eu não sabia o que eu ia fazer. E se eu pedisse ajuda as amigas dela? Ótima idéia.

_ Vou precisar do Sirius.- e assim que conclui isso, sai correndo pro banheiro e depois para o salão comunal. Era Sábado, e como eu tinha demorado a dormir, tinha acordado precisava falar com ele o quanto antes.

Entrei correndo no salão e vi Sirius aos beijos com Lissa. Aos beijos, é pouco, estavam quase transando no sofá mesmo.

_ DETENÇÃO AOS DOIS!- eu gritei. Em seguida Lissa empurrou Sirius de cima dela com tanta força, que ele caiu no chão. Eu dei uma crise de riso.

_ PONTAS!- ele disse bravo. Depois de alguns minutos, me recuperei da crise e disse.

_ Preciso falar com você. Urgente.

_ Agora que já interrompeu, tanto faz.- Lissa disse quando Sirius olhou dela pra mim. Em seguida Lissa arrumou sua roupa que estava amassada e saiu.

_ Pelo amor de Merlin, Pontas. Porque você não me deixou em paz.

_ Quis te alertar antes que você fizesse algo que é pra ser feito entre 4 paredes, Almofadinhas. Ele fungou e abotoou sua camisa de qualquer jeito. Deu um suspiro.

_ O que foi agora.- ele disse mais conformado.

_ Eu vou precisar de você.

_Ah.. Deixe me adivinhar. Plano que envolve a ruiva dos seus sonhos?

_Exato! E que envolve você também!- eu disse fingindo alegria.

_ Esquece.- desfiz meu sorriso.

_O que?

_ E-S-Q-U-E-C-E!

_ Mas como assim?- eu disse assustado. Sirius nunca me negou ajuda.

_ Porque sempre que eu entro no caminho dessa ruiva, a coisa ferra pro meu lado. Vai lá falar com o Remus.- eu comecei a rir da sua cara.

_ Vá enfrente então. -fiz uma pausa - Mas você iria passar um bom tempo com Marlenne...- assim que eu disse esse nominho mágico...

_ Mar... Mar... lenne?- ele disse como se tivesse dado um tilt. Fazendo cara de bobo ainda.

_ Ahãm. Sua única função era distrair as amigas da Lily, pra que eu possa falar com ela. Isso inclui Marlenne, pois ela e a única que te atura lá.

_ Não é verdade. - ele disse defensivo

_ Ah, então nem ela te atura?- eu disse rindo

_ A que horas Pontas?

_ Primeiro passo vai ser daqui a pouco, porque vou pedir ajuda as amigas dela, então quando você me ver aproximando delas, você pede ajuda a Lily, sobre qualquer coisa.. E depois as seis e meia, você leva as garotas pra longe da Lily.

_ Peraí! A parte que você falou não estava incluído distrair a Lily! Como vou fazer isso?

_ Você que é o Senhor da enrolação meu caro. De um jeito. As seis e meia a Lily tem que estar indo conversar comigo.

_ Tem que ser cedo. Pela surra que você vai levar, talvez se você correr na enfermaria logo, você possa ate jantar conosco. - ele saiu rindo. Eu não ia ganhar uma surra. De quem ele pensava de que estávamos falando?

Depois do café, fui correndo procurar as amigas da Lily, que sumiram de um minuto pra outro. Claro que arrastei Sirius comigo. Achei todas, Lily, Lenne, Alice, Lindsay reunidas na biblioteca. Supostamente adiantado algum trabalho.

_ É com..

_ Já vou James! Vai ser uma luta conseguir tirar ela de la.- ele disse rindo, pelo meu nervosismo. Fiquei perto da porta, meio escondido. Enquanto Sirius entrava em ação. De la eu podia ouvir tudo.

_ Olá meninas!- ele disse galanteador- Lindsay, Alice, Lily e Lenne...- ele ficou olhando pra ela. Por um segundo eu jurei que ele ia esquecer de tudo, mas uma força maior que a minha o fez lembrar.

_ O que você quer Black?- Lily.

Round 1:

Lily : 1

X

Sirius:0

_ Lily, por incrível que pareça, dessa vez eu quero algo com você.- ela ficou em silencio.

Round 2:

Lily: 1

X

Sirius:1

_ Então diz logo, porque eu quero voltar a estudar.- ela disse sem jeito, porém firme.

_ Eu.. eu.. ahã. Eu queria falar com você à sos. Urgente.- O QUE ELE TAVA TENTANDO FAZER? Eu comecei a ficar desesperado.

_ Hum...- Ela pareceu pensativa.

_Sirius querendo falar com a Lily à sos? Confusão.- Lenne riu. Eu iria matar ela. Com isso Lily franziu a testa e olhou para Sirius. Lindsay estava olhando para todos os lados da sala. Como se estivesse procurando algo. Eu na tentativa de me esconder fui chegando mais pra traz e não vi a estante perto... Felizmente eu apenas trombei em um livro que estava na beirada, antes de trombar em toda a estante. Só o livro caiu. Mas em uma biblioteca, esse barulho já é o bastante para alertar qualquer um, especialmente Lindsay.

_O que foi isso?- Elas perguntaram juntas.

_ Vou ver- disse Lindsay. Graças a Merlin, ela falou isso antes da Lily. Lindsay sempre teve a audição muito boa então de primeira me achou escondido.

_ James!- ela reprimiu um grito.

_ Xiiiii.! Por favor.- ela fez um sinal de entendimento com a cabeça e voltou pras mesas.

_ O que foi Lindsay?- as meninas perguntaram.

_ Ahhh. So um.. um livro que tava na beirada da estante caindo.- ela deu uma risadinha.- Lily, vai la. Uma conversinha com o Sirius não é nada. Ele não vai te morder.

_ Sei não ein!- Lily disse bastante desconfiada.

_ Mas Lindsay, não pareceu um livro- Cara eu vo mata a Alice também. Vi que Lindsay chutou de leve a perna dela e fez menção pro canto onde eu estava. Ela me viu e deu uma risadinha e fez sinal pra Lenne. Depois de todas me verem elas voltaram para Lily que tinha voltado a ler o seu livro ignorando Sirius.

_ Lily... é so brincadeira.- Lenne disse rindo- é melhor você ir com ele. Pelo jeito que eu conheço ele, não vai te deixar em paz até você ir.

_ Isso Lily, eu vou te perseguir o dia todo.- Lily pareceu repudiar essa idéia, pois levantou e disse:

_ Ai de vocês se acontecer alguma coisa comigo.- ela disse ameaçadora e se retirou com Sirius atrás. Vendo que ela tinha saído, corri para a mesa das garotas.

3, 2, 1: SIRIUS VENCE. FIM DOS ROUNDS

_ Oi.- e assim que eu disse isso, todos nos caímos na risada e fomos obrigados a nos retirar da biblioteca.

_ Nossa James, se passo um aperto la ein?- disse Lindsay rindo de mim.

_ Pior, pensei que seria o meu fim. Obrigado Lindsay.

_ Disponha. Agora deixa eu adivinhar, você veio falar sobre a Lily?- ela disse rindo

_ Sim... Eu queria pedir uma ajuda pra vocês...

_ Sobre?- perguntou Lenne. Eu queria contar a todas elas sobre o que eu sentia pela Lily e o que eu queria realmente com ela. Mas algo me impediu. Achei melhor não falar nada. Ela iam perceber. Elas são bastante espertas.

Acabei contado so a parte da briga e disse que não queria ficar brigado com ela, e por isso precisava da ajuda delas para me desculpar com a Lily.

_ Olha James.. isso vai ser bem complicado. Mas você vai ter que se emprenhar muito pra conseguir o que você quer com ela. A Lily e muito difícil James com os garotos daqui. Imagina com você.- eu disse que elas eram espertas? Nem precisei dar mais pistas. Alice acertou em cheio. Ia ser difícil.

_ James, o que você já tem em mente?

_ Levar ela pra algum lugar tranqüilo pra que eu possa falar com ela a sos. Sem perturbações. Ah... e bem afastado, por causa dos gritos. Isso se ela gritar. - disse essa ultima parte rindo e todas elas riram também.

_ Torre de Astronomia.- disse Lindsay

_ Perfeito.- eu disse. Como não tinha pensado naquilo?

_ Bom já temos o lugar e o resto?

_ James, é obvio que a Lily contou pra gente tudo o que aconteceu. Mas a gente sentiu que ela foi um pouco precipitada. Achamos que ela não sabe ao certo do que vocês estavam falando. Mas ela garante que era sobre ela. Seja o que for, deixou ela muito brava.- Lenne disse dando um piscada, me alertando sobre o assunto de Remus, pois Lindsay não sabia dessa parte.

_ Bom, eu infelizmente não posso contar pra vocês. Me desculpem mesmo. Segredo dos Marotos.- eu disse assentindo

_ Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que dar um jeito de explicar a ela de outro jeito então. Explique-se, faça-a entender o que aconteceu e fale do seu ponto de vista. Depois ouça ela. Lembra que uma palavra sua, pode acabar com a conversa, num piscar de olhos. Toma cuidado pra não ser rude. Acho que isso ta bom. Ah, e enquanto a levar a Lily ate a Torre, a gente cuida disso. Que horas?- disse Alice

_ Seis e meia. Mas eu pedi a Sirius que ficasse com vocês. Finjam que não sabem de nada.

_ Certo. Então até la James.- disse Lenne.

_ Boa sorte.- disse Alice, e elas saíram e so Lindsay ficou.

_ James- ela disse cautelosa- não fale sobre seus sentimentos ainda. Não é a hora certa. A Lily tem que ver as suas futuras mudanças e confiar em você. Digamos... quando ela estiver passando mais tempo com você do que conosco, vai ser a hora certa. Boa sorte.- ela disse e saiu. Reparei uma certa tristeza em seus olhos quando ela disse sobre os meus sentimentos. De uma coisa eu sabia. Ela gostava do Remus. Ele andava meio estranho esses dias, se tinha acontecido algo, ele não tinha contado pra ninguém. Ele e do tipo que sofre calado. Bom, mais isso depois eu acerto. Agora é cuidar do meu caso com a Lily.

Passada algumas horas, vi Sirius rindo com Remus e vindo em minha direção. Eu estava recostado no sofá do salão comunal pensando.

_ Oi Pontas.- disse Sirius animado.

_Você não acredita no que ele fez.- disse Remus rindo.

_Oi gente. O que você fez?- perguntei curioso

_Tudo para distrair sua ruivinha.- Remus disse rindo de novo.

_ Nossa Pontas, foi duro ein. Primeiro eu pensei em pedir ajuda a ela sobre os deveres, mas eu nunca faço isso. Então...

_ Eles começaram a falar sobre doces e depois sobre Marlenne.- disse Remus explodindo em risadas.

_ Doces? MARLENNE?- eu disse rolando de rir.

_ Ei, vocês dois! Podem parar. Poxa foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar.

_ Mas o melhor não é isso.- disse Remus- foi ele pedindo conselhos pra ela.- ele riu de novo.- Conta pra ele Almofadinhas!

_ Afs.. Eu comecei a falar sobre a Dedos de Mel e ela ficou de boa. Ai a gente converso um tempinho sobre Hogsmead e depois quando o assunto foi acabando.. a única coisa que me veio a cabeça foi a Lenne. Daí quando comecei falar dela, assim, fala de boa, a Lily começou a achar ruim. Daí quando eu fui pedi uns conselhos pro assunto não acaba, ela falou que eu tava querendo dar em cima da amiga dela, e que ela não ia permitir isso. E acabou com um tapa na minha cara. Ela e muito boa em proteger as amigas dela.- Sirius disse normalmente. Eu e Remus explodimos em risos de novo.

_ Obrigado Sirius, você fez um bom trabalho.

_ É mais me custou um belo tapa. Agora é bom mesmo isso dar certo.- ele disse ameaçador.

_ Vai dar.- eu disse confiante.- Agora so lembra que você vai ter que ficar com as meninas enquanto eu for falar com a Lily.

_ Pode deixar. Meu Merlin, me ajude.- disse Sirius dramático.

_É vai ser mesmo um belo sacrifício ficar com Lenne, né?- disse Remus rindo.

_Afs- Sirius

_ Bom, até mais. Vou pensar um pouco.- eu disse saindo do dormitório. Vaguei pelos corredores, pelos jardins e voltei para meu dormitório que estava vazio. Nada vinha a minha cabeça. Nada. Acabei dormindo e acordei num pulo quando o relógio bateu seis horas. Tinham passado uns 15 minutos ate eu me arrumar e descer correndo até o salão principal para procurar Sirius. Cheguei la e graças a Merlin, ele já estava la.

_James? O que você ta fazendo aqui?- disse Lenne desesperada- A gente já mandou a Lily pra torre!

_Eu... to indo!- eu disse siando correndo e so ouvi de longe Alice dizer:

_ Conseguiu pensar em algo?

_Não!- eu gritei. Sai correndo em direção a torre. Subi as escadas correndo e parei na porta que estava entreaberta. Vi Lily levitando algo, acho que era uma bolinha. Primeiro fiquei receoso, ela estava tão serena, eu sabia que se entrasse la, essa expressão sumiria em segundos. Mas depois um impulso tomou conta de mim. Eu subi os degraus que faltavam e empurrei a porta assuntando Lily.

_POTTER?- ela disse assustada- Como? Porque esta aqui?

_ Li...Evans.. Preciso falar com você.- eu disse firme.

_ Mas.. O que ta acontecendo. Como você me achou aqui?- ela disse muito brava e indignada.

_ Evans.. isso não importa!- eu disse tentando fazer ela ficar quieta.

_FORAM AS MENINAS NÃO? EU VOU MATAR ELAS!- ela disse indo em direção a porta. Eu não podia deixar tudo ir por água abaixo. Quando ela passou por mim eu agarrei seus braços e a levei até o banco e a sentei. Ela me olhou com tanto ódio, que eu pensei que ia ser queimado pela sua fúria.- Tira as suas mãos de mim!- ela disse ameaçadora, em seguida eu tirei minhas mãos dela e disse paciente.

_Evans, por favor. Eu so quero falar com você. Me escuta.- falei com tanta calma e olhando em seus olhos e parecia que aquilo havia tranqüilizado ela.

_ Potter. Eu não quero te escutar, porque eu sei que vai ser perda de tempo!- ela disse se levantando. Eu a segurei e a sentei de novo.- E deixa eu ir embora!

_Não vai sair daqui até eu falar com você. Então se você se sentar e ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer logo, pense que vai ficar menos tempo comigo!- eu disse quase rindo. Ela parou e considerou.

_ Se importa?- ela fez menção as minhas mãos que ainda seguravam seus ombros. Eu as retirei. ELA CONSIDEROU! ELA ME ESCUTOU![felicidade –']

_Evans..- eu disse serio- primeiro, a culpa não é das meninas. Só não brigue com elas, ta? Elas não me ajudaram. Por favor. Segundo, você entendeu tudo errado.

_Ta me chamando de idiota?- ela disse ameaçadora. Eu conhecia isso nela. Quando alguém falava que ela tinha se enganado, ela sempre achava que estávamos subestimando a sua inteligência.

_ Não. Só disse que foi um .. você entendeu errado o que aconteceu.- eu ainda estava de pé na sua frente. Preparado para não deixa-la fugir, se ela tentasse.- Aquilo que você ouviu la... foi.. alias, é, uma coisa que eu ainda não posso revelar.

_Potter! Você me chama aqui... pra me fazer te escutar e não me conta tudo! Faz o favor!- ela disse irritada

_ Lily.. quer dizer Evans. O segredo não é so meu, não posso te contar. Você sabe como é isso. Vai me dizer que não tem segredos com suas amigas? Mas eu te garanto que não é nada que envolve você.- olha! Eu tinha falado a verdade. O segredo não envolve ela, mas eu posso ver pra onde ela vai, usando o segredo.

_ Então se não pode me contar, ao menos explique porque eu ouvi meu nome NAQUILO!- vishi.. Ela me pegou como eu iria explicar aquilo?

_ Evans.. Eles estavam me zoando porque eu fico atrás de você. Só por isso falaram aquilo! Quase tudo que eu faço agora, eles te incluem brincando. E é claro, que eu brinco também. Eu levo na esportiva. E é por causa desse segredo que Remus estava passando tanto tempo comigo. Eu não estava querendo afasta-lo de você. Eu não seria capaz de fazer algo pra te deixar triste.- ela me olhou nessa ultima frase. Eu não sabia como estava levando aquilo adiante. Eu não tinha pensado em nada pra falar antes, e agora as palavras saltavam da minha boca sem preocupações. Ficamos parados nos olhando por um tempo.

_ É Potter, mas aquilo atrapalhou tudo. Remus e Lindsay tiveram uma conversa não muito boa. E talvez, se ele passasse mais tempo com ela, ele não teria feito o que fez.

_Evans eu so quero que você entenda, que, por mais que eu sinta ciúmes, de te ver com outros caras, jamais afastaria um amigo que você realmente tem consideração, de você. Menos o seboso.- ela estreitou os olhos- Eu não sou esse tipo de cara. Me desculpa, mesmo.E se você não quiser me desculpar Evans, tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas so veja que eu to mudando. E quando for a hora de te contar o segredo... bom, eu vou te contar...

_ Eu te desculpo.- ela me cortou. Levei um choque. Como assim? Ela me desculpou?

_ Sério?- eu disse feliz

_ Potter, de qualquer jeito eu ia precisar da sua ajuda pra poder fazer com que Remus e Lindsay se entendam. Brigada com você, eu não poderia.

_ Entãa, você so me desculpa porque ta precisando da minha ajuda?

_ Parabéns, não é tão idiota como eu pensava. Mas é isso ae.- ela disse cínica. Af. Eu tava feliz de não estar mais brigado com ela.

_ Mas Potter- ela disse ameaçadora- Não perca seu tempo comigo, porque não vai adiantar.- dito isso, ela saiu da Torre. Eu estava muito feliz por não estar mais brigado com ela.

[Narração by: Lily]

Desci as escadas correndo. Fui direto para meu dormitório me arrumar. Precisava de um banho frio. Eu pensava melhor com isso. Enquanto a água fria escorria por meus ombros, comecei a me lembrar de tudo. Era um habito meu, depois que algo acontecia, eu sempre ia pensar naquilo depois. Não sei porque, mas uma frase do Potter, insistia na minha cabeça:

"_E é por causa desse segredo que Remus estava passando tanto tempo comigo. Eu não estava querendo afasta-lo de você. Eu não seria capaz de fazer algo pra te deixar triste."_

"_Evans eu so quero que você entenda, que, por mais que eu sinta ciúmes, de te ver com outros caras, jamais afastaria um amigo que você realmente tem consideração, de você."_

"_Mas so veja que eu to mudando."_

Ele se importou demais em dizer que não faria algo para me deixar triste e enfatizou que estava mudando. Talvez, eu devesse começar a prestar mais atenção.. Alias, não. Que isso que eu to pensando? O Potter nunca, nunca vai mudar tanto.

Depois do banho, fui jantar. E encontrei as meninas la. Conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me sentei calada.

_ Oi Lily!- disseram elas. Eu sabia que elas tinham ajudado Potter e era claro que elas tinham me mandado ir pra Torre por causa dele, e não porque tinha havido uma briga na Torre. Afs. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era estranho, a boba aqui foi. Quando cheguei la e vi que não tinha nada, deduzi que era uma brincadeira. Para me acalmar comecei a levitar uma bolinha que eu tinha achado la. Eu amo a Torre, a vista de la é tão linda. E ai chegou o imprestável, e daí pra frente, bom, ele me pediu desculpas pela briga. E eu aceitei. Mas não pense que eu aceitei porque eu gosto dele não viu? Eu aceitei pra poder ajudar Remus e Lindsay. Esses sim precisam de ajuda urgente.

_ Oi meninas.- elas estranharam meu comportamento.- O que?- eu disse olhando pra elas- Ah! Já sei, pensaram que ia haver um escândalo da minha parte por vocês terem me mandado na Torre por causa do Potter? Eu e eles nos entendemos, estão felizes? Agora vamos comer.- depois que eu disse isso, elas nem tocaram mais no assunto. Foi até melhor, nos rimos depois disso quando fiquei sabendo que Sirius ficou dando em cima de Lenne enquanto eu estava com Potter. Contei a elas também, sobre a minha conversa "urgente" com Sirius de manha. Elas riram muito e eu estava feliz por enquanto.

_ Então quer dizer que ele falou de mim no final? Te pediu conselhos?- disse Lenne ainda rindo.

_ Sim, mas eu não deixei que terminasse.- eu disse rindo de novo.

_ Obrigada pelo tapa Lily, eu queria ter visto a cara dele.

_ Lenne, você merece o melhor, não o Sirius. Pelo amor de Merlin.- depois disso eu fui dormir. Estava cansada pois aquele tinha sido um dia e tanto.

Acordei num pulo e depois de me arrumar fui tomar café. Para minhas grande "sorte", as meninas estavam sentadas com quem? Marotos. Aquelas traidoras. Vi que todos estavam rindo e conversando abertamente, menos Remus que estava meio isolado. Lindsay parecia nem notar que ele estava ali. Caso sério.

_Oi- eu disse me sentando ao lado de Lenne, que estava ao lado de Sirius. Recebi um oi coletivo.

_ Lily, ficou sabendo da mais recente novidade?- Alice disse alegre.

_ Não, oras. Qual é?- eu perguntei curiosa.

_ Lindsay, hoje de manha, recebeu uma caixa cheia de doces. De um garoto lindo! Ele pessoalmente veio entregar pra ela.- Alice disse em tom sonhador.

_ Quem era?- eu perguntei tentando parecer feliz

_ Al Vane.- Lindsay disse sorrindo e nem reparando o mau humor de Remus. Realmente eu tava surpresa. Al era tudo de bom... Mas eu sabia que Remus era melhor. Eu não ia desistir tão cedo.

_ Pontas, ta na hora da aula. Vamo.- Remus disse seco e saiu sendo seguido de Potter e Black.

_ Tem alguém de mau humor hoje, ein.- disse Claire.

_ É, parece que sim.- concordei.

Foi um dia sem muitas surpresas. Potter realmente resolveu me dar uma folga. Alias, todos eles. Depois de fazer minhas rondas, sem Remus claro, fui dormir.

Eu tava muito cansada , então assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro. Puf. Dormi. Mas, esse sono não foi tranqüilo. Eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Eu tava em um lugar totalmente escuro que depois eu fui podendo identificar. Era perto da floresta. Do lado do Salgueiro Lutador.

_ Remus! Para de me seguir! Eu NÃO quero falar com você! NÃO QUERO!- ouvi a voz de Lindsay bem alterada. Logo após isso, pude ver seus rostos. Remus estava muito preocupado e corria atrás de Lindsay. Ela por sua vez, não parava um instante e ia pra perto do Salgueiro.

_ Lindsay! Você não pode entrar ai! É perigoso! Eu preciso falar com você! Por favor, para e escuta.- De repente, ela parou e fez um feitiço pra o Salgueiro ficar paralisado. Depois entrou em um túnel logo abaixo da árvore. Remus a seguiu depressa.

De repente, eu estava dentro de um quarto, totalmente destroçado, com os moveis todos quase destruídos e muitas marcas de arranhados. Vi Lindsay parada, com as mãos na boca, querendo abafar um grito de horror. E vi Remus atrás, sentado no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

Acordei em um pulo. Precisava urgente falar com Potter. Eu sei, isso e muito estranho. Eu precisar falar com ele. Mas eu tinha.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e desci para o salão comunal. Ainda era noite, então enfeiticei um pedaço de papel com um recadinho e o enviei até o dormitório dos marotos. Enfeiticei para que so o Potter pudesse abrir. Sabe la, se o Black acorda e o vê e tenta ler.

Sentei no sofá. Fiquei olhando o fogo durante não sei quanto tempo, até sentir uma respiração em meu pescoço:

_ Querendo falar comigo minha ruiva?- Era ele. Afs.

_ Aham Potter. Se puder sentar.- depois dele se acomodar, contei o meu sonho pra ele.- Potter, o que isso quer dizer? Vai acontecer? Eu nunca na minha vida fiz previsão alguma em sonhos.- a cara dele estava pálida. Ele ficou me olhando assustado.- Potter! Isso tem haver com o segredo de Remus? POTTER!- eu disse mais alto. Isso pareceu tirar ele de seu transe.

_ Isso é muito ruim.- foram as ultimas palavras dele. Em seguida ele saiu de la.

* * *

**Deixem reviews please!**

**Aguardem o 5 capitulo!**

**Beijos, **

**Lilianpotterwish.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oi gente! Desculpa ter demorado taanto! Mas a correria de final de ano, provas... Desculpem de novo. MAS, ta ae um capitulo grandão pra vocês curtirem.

Bella Potter Cullen: muto obrigada querida. espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijos.

Malu Evans: é muita conhecidencia mesmo né? kkkk. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

LadyProngs24: kkk, muito suspense no ultimo? nesse agora tem é muita açao. espero que goste! Beijos e continue lendo.

P.s.: não estranhem, a frase da liçao 5 não esta contida na fic viu? Beijos.

* * *

Lições entre James e Lily

Capítulo 5

Lição 5: Não tente me impedir de fazer algo.. Vamos acabar em um duelo!

O que deu no Potter? Eu o chamo aqui, ainda de noite pra contar o meu sonho, E ELE VAI EMBORA? Pelo amor de Merlin. O que ta acontecendo com esses marotos?

Meus neorônios não devem estar muito bons. O que deu em mim pra ir falar com aquele sem noção do Potter? Bom, mais com a ajuda dele ou sem a ajuda dele, eu vou descobrir o que esse sonho significou. Ou eu já to mais maluca do que eu sou pra sonhar com uma coisa sem o menor sentido como essa, ou eu realmente previ algo.

[Narração by: James]

_ ALMOFADINHAS! ALUADO! RABICHO! ACOOOORDEM!- eu disse desesperado.

_ Que isso Pontas?- disse Remus confuso e com sono.

_ Deu a louca? Vai dormi e não enche o saco.- disse Sirius colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

_ Comida de graça?- perguntou Peter levantando devagar.

_ Não seu rato. Ele deve ter sonhado com a Lily e ela deve ter dado um tapa nele e ele acordou assim.- disse Sirius irritado.- Supera Pontas.

_ Sirius, para de graça.

_ Vishiii, a coisa ta feia, só assim pro Pontas chama o Amofadinhas pelo nome.- disse Remus.

_ Tenho PÉSSIMAS noticias.- eu disse assustado. Sentei no chão escorado na cama de Sirius.- A Lily, está a um passo de descobrir sobre... o seu problema Remus...- eu disse quase sem voz.

Choque total. Ninguém falou nada durante minutos. Remus ficou branco e depois se levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro.

_ Como?- ele perguntou assustado.

_ A Lily teve uma espécie de previsão, onde você e a Lindsay estavam discutindo e ela passou pelo Salgueiro Lutador e entrou na Casa dos Gritos por aquela passagem. E daí ela viu os arranhados, a mobília... tudo.- Como se fosse possível, Remus ficou ainda mais pálido. Outro minuto de silêncio. Nem o Sirius não tentou tirar a tensão do momento e nem Peter disse algo estúpido.

_ O que a gente faz agora?- perguntou Sirius

_ Conta pra ela, uai.- Rabicho sempre muito inteligente

_ O segredo não é nosso, é do Aluado, a gente não pode escolher por nos mesmos.- eu disse paciente- Aluado? Você não vai falar nada?

_ Eu não sei. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente não sei o que dizer.- ele disse com a cabeça meio baixa.- Seria tão arriscado contar pra Lily.

_ Ainda com essa crise Remus?- eu disse meio bravo.- Ainda pensa que ela vai se afastar de você so por ser um lobisomem?- ele ficou calado pensando.- Acha realmente que a Lindsay vai se afastar de você, por você ser o que é?

_ Atencioso, estudioso, uma boa pessoa e acima de tudo, um maroto, que nunca nega ajuda a ninguém quando precisa? Nossa, esse papo ta muito estranho. Que coisa melosa que eu acabei de falar.- disse Sirius com cara de nojo fazendo todos rirem.

_ Lindsay? Ela e a pessoa que eu mais tenho medo de perder por causa disso.

Logo depois, Remus entrou no banheiro e depois de vários minutos quando saiu disse:

_ Pontas,- disse Remus se levantando um pouco mais alegre- so, por enquanto, não responda as perguntas de Lily e nem de nenhuma delas que perguntar. So por enquanto. Ate eu achar uma saída.

_ Você já sabe a saída Aluado. So tem que confiar um pouco mais na amizade que você tem com elas.

_ Eu confio. Mas em uma situação como essa, a repulsa pode ser maior.- dizendo isso, sai do quarto.

_ A gente tem que fazer ele parar com esse complexo.- eu disse

_ É. E você tem que afastar a Lily das pistas sobre o Aluado.- Sirius disse sério.

Depois disso, todos nos trocamos e descemos para o café.

_ Olá meninas.- eu disse olhando pra Lily que estava pálida. Recebi um oi coletivo e me sentei de frente a minha ruiva. Ela olhou para Remus que estava sentado ao lado de Lenne e em seguida olhou pra mim. O clima estava bastante tenso entre nos dois. Se eu conheço o gênio dela como eu sei que conheço, ela não estava so tentando desvendar o que o sonho significava, mas também estava furiosa comigo, por ter deixado ela sozinha e sem falar nada no salão comunal.

Nossa primeira aula, era Historia da Magia. Eu nunca prestava atenção no que os professores diziam e também nunca ligava pra quem era minha dupla. Mas dessa vez, quando entrei na sala, vi que o lugar do lado do meu Lírio estava vazio. Corri e sentei la, causando espanto nela.

_ Oi ruiva!- eu disse alegre e me sentei.

_ Oi, Potter...- seu oi foi menos áspero do que eu tinha iamginado. Alias, eu pensei que ela ia fazer um belo escândalo. Eu fiquei realmente preocupado agora.

_ Lily, ta tudo bem?

_ Não.- ela disse com um suspiro.

_ Foi o sonho ne?- eu disse o obvio.

_ O que foi aquilo Potter? E você... não me disse nada. Depois de eu contar tudo pra você. Você simplesmente me deixou la?- ela disse um pouco mais nervosa.

_ Lily, eu tinha acabado de acordar, desculpa se eu não falei nada. É porque eu acho que esse sonho não teve nada demais. Você so anda muito preocupada com os dois, e por isso sonhou com eles. Esquece isso. Não foi nada.- eu estava tentando ao maximo fazer ela tirar aquilo da cabeça.

_É, pode ate ter sido isso...- ela disse mais animada- e esqueceu de uma coisa Potter..

_ O que?- eu perguntei curioso

_ Pra você é EVANS.- ela disse normalmente e começou a colocar seus matérias na mesa. Essa é a minha ruiva.

A aula tinha começado e como eu sempre previa, estava mais chata do que nunca.

_O que te motiva a assistir a essa aula?- eu disse desanimado querendo me distrair.

_ O fato de que prestando atenção, eu passe de ano e me livre daqueles que não prestam e com isso não passam.

Antes da aula acabar, a professora pediu dois pergaminhos escritos. Um com o resumo do que ela apresentou na aula, e o outro com uma pesquisa. Depois e claro eu ia pegar com Remus. Depois do almoço tínhamos outras aulas, mas o que eu mais queria era que chegasse a hora do treino de quadribol. Era a única aula da qual eu não estava enjoado.

[Narração by: Lily]

Eu estava indo em direção a cozinha comer alguma coisa quando topei com alguém. Era Remus.

_ Oi Evans..- ele disse serio

_ Bom dia Lupin.- eu disse seria também.

_ Evans, já que a gente se encontrou eu queria falar com você.

_ Monitoria a gente discute na sala de monitores. Até mais.- eu disse

_ Não e monitoria e você sabe disso.- ele disse se virando para não me deixar ir.

_ Eu não sei mais de nada que diz respeito ao que você quer. Eu nem te entendo mais.

_ Evans, o que eu disse aquele dia, não posso negar que em partes era verdade. Mas, outras, não eram.

_ Como qual parte? A que você desvaloriza a Lindsay, ou a parte que você se torna igual ao Potter?

_ As duas. Eu so disse aquilo, porque eu realmente não posso me envolver com a Lindsay. E eu não vou discutir com você a outra parte, porque eu sei que você já tem a opinião formada sobre James. E se você me acha parecido com ele, ótimo. Porque se você quisesse, já teria visto a muito tempo, a pessoa que o James realmente é.- ele fez uma pausa.- Eu so não queria ficar brigado com você Evans. Me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz ou falei. Não foi tudo verdade.- eu detestava ficar brigada com Remus. E eu sabia que ele não era de forma nenhuma igual ao Potter. Nunca. Remus era muito diferente. Era meu melhor amigo e por isso eu iria perdoa-lo.

_ Tudo bem Remus. Me desculpe por explodir também. Eu sei que você não é igual á minha visão sobre o Potter. Se você diz que não pode se relacionar com Lindsay, o que eu continuo sem entender.. Mas não pense que vou desistir tão fácil.- dizendo isso eu o abracei.- Quer ir comer alguma coisa na cozinha?- ele riu e fomos comer.

[ Narração by: James]

No treino de quadribol, e eu e Sirius fomos juntos ate o campo.

_E ai James? A Lily perguntou alguma coisa sobre o sonho?

_ Sim. Mas eu fiz de tudo pra botar na cabeça dela de que era so preocupação dela. Acho que ela não vai mais falar nada, espero.

_Quem não vai falar mais nada?- ouvi uma voz alegre vindo na nossa direção.

_Ahh...- eu disse sem graça- Ninguém Lenne...

_Sei... Se estiverem tramando, espero que Snape não esteja no meio. A Lily não ia gostar muito viu?- ela disse rindo, mas eu sabia que era um aviso.

_Imagina se iríamos aprontar com nosso querido Snapinho...- disse Sirius, saindo do meu lado e ficando ao lado de Lenne e ainda abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela pareceu nem ligar e sai na frente rindo.

_ Quem diria em Almofadinhas?

_ O que?

_Nada, so estava reparando em como você gosta de abraçar a Lenne...- eu disse deixando ele sem graça.

Chegamos a quadra e começamos a treinar mais duro do que o normal. O próximo jogo seria dali a um mês. Mas mesmo assim, eu já queria preparar meus jogadores. Mas quando se trata de Corvinal, nem e tão difícil assim. Eles não são jogadores ruins, mas nos somos melhores...

_ Eu to esgotado.- disse Sirius se jogando na poltrona do Salão

_ Larga de ser frouxo Sirius. E vai toma um banho, se ta todo suado e ainda se joga na poltrona!- disse Lenne

_ Claro, porque TODOS os chuveiros do banheiro, estavam ocupados. E eu sempre chego primeiro pra toma banho logo, MAS O PONTAS AE, abusou tanto da gente, que eu nem estava em clima pra correr...

_ Ah Almofadinhas, eu não peguei tão pesado assim! E se eu dei conta de correr até la, porque você não deu?- eu disse em tom de deboche- A Lenne também..

_ Vai cuida dos chifres vai!- ele disse emburrado- Vo la tomar banho. Pelo menos LA eu não tenho que disputar o chuveiro com ninguém!

_ Cachorro?- Sirius olhou automaticamente

_Hahaha- explodi em risos- Você treinou ele Aluado? HAHAHA

_ Muito engraçado- Sirius- O que foi?

_ Se quiser usar o banheiro, vai ter que ir mais tarde.

_HÃ?- Sirius disse arregalando os olhos

_ O Rabicho acabou de entrar pra um longo e demorado banho. O que ele toma de mês em mês.- disse Remus rindo

_Aquele rato gordo e fedido! Tinha que ir tomar banho logo agora. ELE NÃO TOMA FAZ UM MÊS, PORQUE TINHA QUE RESOLVER TOMAR AGORA!- disse Sirius indo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

_ Onde você vai?- perguntei

_ Vo pro dormitório feminino, pra ver se alguma garota me empresta o banheiro! E quem sabe... não aceita tomar um banho comigo..

_ Afs. Onde você realmente vai?- perguntou Lenne com doçura.- Se realmente vai pra la, o fedor esta atrapalhando seu cérebro, porque não é por ai.- Disse ela e todos rimos.

_ Querida Lenne, eu vou voltar pros vestiários do quadribol, PORQUE LA EU POSSO FINALMENTE TOMAR BANHO.- ele disse saindo bravo e deixando todos rindo.

De repente, quando virei-me, vi uma cabeleira ruiva vindo na nossa direção. Logo abri um sorriso.

_ Oi Evans!

_ James chamando a Lily de Evans?- exclamou Lindsay

_ Acordo de paz temporária!- eu disse rindo

_ Que eu me lembre, nos não fizemos nenhum.- Lily disse seria.

_ Ótimo. Estejam todos de testemunha que agora eu celo nosso acordo de paz temporária!- eu disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily e é claro recebendo um empurrão.

_ Não se aproxime outra vez, porque você não vai levar so um empurrão!- ela disse seria e depois começou a rir.- E Potter, eu aceito o acordo. Não sei de onde você tirou isso... Mas eu não vou deixar de te chamar de Potter.

_ É um começo.- eu disse baixinho.

_Gente, senta ae.- Remus disse.

_ Que nojo, essa poltrona ta fedendo.- eu disse.- Senta ae não Evans. Fica aqui no meu lugar. Eca.

_ O que foi?

_ Sirius.- depois disso, fiz um feitiço para deixar a poltrona limpa e me sentei no chão escorado no sofá. Eu realmente preferia sentar no chão.

_Lindsay?- Lily disse

_ Oi.- ela respondeu indiferente

_Não vai sentar?

_ Não... tenho que fazer algumas coisas...- ela disse saindo para os dormitórios.

_ Ta né.- eu disse

_ Lily, você já fez os pergaminhos?- Remus perguntou querendo tirar o silencio do momento e eu acho que para afastar os próprios pensamentos.

_ Já. Muito chatos.

_ Meu Deus, o céu vai cair. A Lily achou algum dever chato.- disse Lenne rindo- Vou andar por ai.- ela disse saindo.

_ Sobre o que é mesmo?- perguntei

_ Um pesquisa e o outro um resumo.- Remus

_ Pesquisa sobre o que?

_ Godrico Gryffindor.

_ Facil.

_ Nao vai ser tão facil nas proximas aulas.- interveio Lily.

_ Por que?- perguntei

_ Porque as proximas, serão os criadores das outras casas.

_Afs...

_ Alias Potter, como pretende fazer o resumo da aula, se nunca presta atenção?- Lily perguntou divertida.

_ Meu querido Aluadinho, irá me ajudar.

_ Claro, pegue.- ele disse debochado jogando um pergaminho para mim.

_ Mas fácil do que eu pensei que seria.- Abri o pergaminho e vi nele escrito:

" Ao senhor Pontas e seus enormes chifres, (que devem de alguma forma atrapalhar o seu cérebro), recomendo que preste mais atenção nas aulas e que se quiser realmente o resumo da aula, procure-o no dormitório feminino."

_ Mas...?- eu disse. Lily, Lenne e Remus riram descontroladamente.

_ Mas o que? Querido Pontas?- disse Remus- E so ir la buscar. Isso se realmente quiser o resumo.

_ Porque?- eu disse choramingando.- Você é o único que me emprestaria o resumo, e agora eu tenho que ir busca-lo?

_ Exatamente. Pra deixar de copiar o resumo dos outros.- Lily disse rindo.

_ Intão você também está metida nisso Lily?- eu disse incrédulo.

_ Revanche de ontem. E... eu so tive a idéia, o texto foi com os meninos. Se realmente quiser o resumo, pode tratar de arrumar um jeito de entrar la.- fui em direção as escadas, mas sabia que não ia adiantar. Elas sumiram e se transformaram em uma rampa escorregadia. Aparatar não dava. AH! A capa. Se a escada não percebesse a presença de um menino, ela não se transformava em rampa. Mas quando eu pisasse na escada... É não dava. Lily e Remus se divertiam me vendo pensar. A vassoura! Eu iria ate a janela do quarto delas. Feito. Fui no armário de vassouras e peguei a primeira que vi e sai do salão indo para os jardins. Alcei vôo e cheguei a janela das meninas e entrei no quarto. Era bem organizado, diferente do nosso. Dei uma risada. Eu sentia o cheiro do perfume de Lily e vi que em cima da sua cama estava o pergaminho. Antes de pega-lo vi na cabeceira, uma foto de duas pessoas, que acho que são seus pais. Eles estavam abraçados. A mulher era extremamente ruiva e tinha olhos verdes. Igualzinho a Lily. O homem tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes também, mas menos intensos do que os da mulher. Aqueles olhos que tinham um brilho impressionante. Dei mais uma olhada ao redor do quarto e vi as camas de Lindsay, Claire, Lenne e Alice. Alice! Eu não a tinha visto o dia inteiro! O que tinha acontecido com ela! Peguei o pergaminho e sai de la rapidamente.

Cheguei no salão comunal ofegando.

_ Não é que ele conseguiu?- disse Remus rindo.

_ Não foi tão difícil.

_ Não era pra ser.- disse Lily sorrindo- Mas parece que você esta bem cansado, e pra mim, isso basta.- ela riu.

_Aluado, Evans, você por acaso viram Alice hoje? Eu so a vi no café. Depois disso..

_ Oh, não se preocupe.- disse Remus tranqüilo.

_ Ela está com Frank...- disse Lily sorrindo.

_ O QUE?

_ Potter, Potter. Você nunca reparou na química entre os dois? Eles devem estar em algum canto por ai.- Lily disse como se parecesse obvio. Realmente os dois tinham química. Mas o Frank não havia comentado nada a respeito. Nem tinha falado que estava afim dela... Eita Frank. Eu pensei comigo mesmo.

_ Bom, então vou começar a fazer os pergaminhos.- ficamos em silencio um bom tempo. Lily estava lendo, Remus jogava xadrez de bruxo sozinho e logo o relógio bateu a hora de irmos jantar. Caminhamos os três lado a lado, até o Salão Principal, onde nos sentamos e logo chegaram Lenne, Sirius e Claire. Conversamos um pouco e logo depois chegaram Alice e Frank de mãos dadas.

_ Alice!- eu disse rindo- Você tem alguma coisa pra revelar?- eu disse me referindo aos dois. Ela riu e se sentou junto com Frank.

_ Cadê a Lindsay?- ela perguntou

_ Serve essa?- Lindsay disse se sentando ao meu lado. Ela estava realmente feliz. Todos na mesa estavam prestando atenção.

_ Eu e Alice estamos namorando.- disse Frank feliz.

_ Disse o obvio.- disse Sirius.

_ Larga de ser chato Sirius.- disse Lenne.

_ Parabéns, vocês são perfeitos um pro outro.- disse Claire sonhadora.

_ Menos um. Parabéns Frank.- eu disse rindo.

_ Nossa, pra que tanto parabens? O Frank não vai casar.- disse Sirius rabugento.

_ Ainda não.- Frank disse olhando Alice que ficou corada.

_ Mas que Sirius estraga prazer! Vai cata qualquer uma ai, pra vê se melhora.- disse Lenne seria.

_ Depois eu faço isso, no momento estou com fome.- ele disse começando a comer. Enquanto as meninas comiam, eu fiquei observando Lily. Ela parecia estar feliz por Alice e Frank. Eu gostaria que essa felicidade fosse sobre ela e eu. Mas não seria, não tão cedo. Eu sabia disso. Já era um milagre, ela não estar gritando comigo de uns tempos pra cá. Mas, eu sabia o motivo. Eu não a provocava muito e também não aprontava pelo castelo. Isso estava me deixando louco. Era quase daminha natureza aprontar. Infelizmente eu não ia agüentar por mais tempo, daqui uns dias, já vou ouvir um: EU TE ODEIO POTTER!

Todos nos despedimos no salão comunal e eu subi cansado para meu quarto. Me joguei na cama. Quando Remus passou eu o parei.

_ Você pediu desculpas a Lily?- perguntei

_ Aham.

_ Como a fez aceitar tão fácil?- Remus deu um suspiro e viu que a conversa não seria tão rápida e se sentou na sua cama.

_ Pontas, eu não a fiz aceitar. Ela aceitou porque ela sabe que as vezes, ela também explode e também diz coisas que não quer.

_ Qual o motivo de tanto também?

_ Porque eu fiz isso. Eu explodi.

_Porque?

_ Eu fiquei com medo de falar mais coisa do que devia, enquanto ela continuava insistir na Lindsay comigo. Mas quando eu fui pedir desculpas, ela entendeu isso mais fácil. A Lily é uma pessoa muito boa Pontas. Ela ainda não enxerga você dessa forma.

_ Mas Aluado, eu to tentando. Você ta vendo. Ela não grita comigo faz dias.

_ Mas eu sei também que você ta doido pra azarar alguém.- argumento convincente.

_ É. Eu to.

_ Então vai lá e azare. - disse Sirius entrando no quarto.- Pontas, ela tem que gostar de você pelo que você é. E você gosta disso. Me escuta: Qual dos dois tem que mudar aqui?

_ Eu.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque sou imaturo.

_ E quem disse que ela não é também? A Lily e uma pessoa extraordinária, todos sabemos. Mas ela também e imatura. Então não e so você que tem que mudar por aqui. Não precisa acabar com suas diversões de uma vez.- ele disse extremamente sério.

_ Você so quer que eu volte a azarar alguém com você.- eu disse bravo

_ Não. Eu so quero que você volte a ser o Pontas de antes. Porque agora, você não pode fazer mais nada que ela julga. E lembra daquele dia? Que alguém foi azarado e você levou a culpa? Mesmo não fazendo mais, você sempre leva a culpa.

_ É. O que ele diz faz muito sentido.- disse Remus considerando.- Pontas, você tem que mudar é o tipo de atitude com ela. Se você quer provoca-la, para e pensa se não vai causar muito estrago e se não vai feri-la. Tem que parar de ser tão galinha assim.

_ É difícil até pra mim dizer isso. Mas sendo seu amigo Pontas, mesmo com um espírito irreversível de maroto, eu te apoio nessa mudança. Mas eu não vou mudar com você.- disse Sirius entrando no banheiro.

_ Mas e você Aluado. Me diz que não reparou que Lindsay so voltou na hora do jantar e estava beeem alegrinha...

_ Afs. Não sei o motivo. A vida e dela. Ela faz o que quer.

_ Nossa que mudança de uma hora pra outra.- eu disse provocando ele.

_ Cansaço.

_ Sei. Aluado, fala com ela. Vocês brigaram não?

_ Sim. Mas ela não se importa, então..

_ Você não sabe. Você teria que falar com ela pra descobrir se ela realmente se importa.

Eu fui me deitar e pensar em tudo aquilo. Valia a pena. Mas ia ser difícil. Eu não vou mudar da noite pro dia.

_ Oi gente.- eu disse desanimado sentando-me perto de Lenne.

_ Nossa que desanimo é esse?- ela perguntou.

_ Sono, Lenne. Eu quero férias.

_ Todos queremos.- disse Lily sorrindo.- Mas eu to animada pra uma aula hoje.

_ Qual?- perguntei interessado.

_ Transfiguração.

_ Por quê?

_A gente vai ver um feitiço ilusório. Eu achei legal.

_ Pra que serve?

_ Nada demais. E como se fosse um feitiço camaleão. Ele te camufla, onde você estiver.

O dia foi monótono e chato. Mas a noite...

_ Não, eu vou querer ser Auror.-disse Lenne rindo.

_ Ah.- disse Claire.

_ O que vocês vão fazer no Natal?- Lenne

_ Uai, uma festa né.- disse Sirius olhando pra mim.

_ Não é uma festa Almofadinhas. É so um jantar.- eu disse balançando a cabeça. A gente já tava ali fazia um bom tempo conversando sobre que profissão cada um ia seguir, sobre experiências com jogos e outras coisas. Mas Lily tinha ficado totalmente absorta em pensamentos e vi que lia alguns pergaminhos e livros.- Já volto.- eu disse

_ Boa sorte.- disse Sirius provocando. Lily estava no canto mais distante da sala, sentada em uma cadeira. Cheguei perto e ela pareceu nem notar.

_ Evans?- eu disse baixinho.

_ Potter!- ela disse assustada conjurando um feitiço para enrolar os pergaminhos e fechar os livros.

_ Evans... desculpe pelo susto. Mas é que estamos a um tempão conversando e você fica ai lendo, pensando. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não, não. Imagina Potter. Eu so quero estudar mais.

_ OK, então.- eu disse voltando para a roda de conversa.

_ Porque ela não vem?- Lindsay perguntou.

_ Ela não quis dizer.- continuamos conversando animadamente. Resolvi ir ver Lily mais uma vez, pra tentar convence-la a se juntar a nos. Mas quando olhei para sua mesa, so o que vi foi uma pessoa saindo apressada e levando vários pergaminhos na mão. Eu me levantei. Ninguém deu bola pois estavam conversando. Fui atrás dela e vi que ela havia deixado um pergaminho cair. Me abaixei e o peguei. " Estudo dos Lobisomens". Isso foi o bastante para eu literalmente, correr atrás dela. Definitivamente, Lily não tinha esquecido do sonho.

Depois de correr e me esconder ao mesmo tempo, ela foi parando e começou a andar. Já estava a noite. Começamos a entrar nos jardins e eu estava a seguindo silenciosamente quando de repente ela sumiu perto de uma árvore. Em seguida, passou um professor que deveria estar indo se deitar. Eu dei uma olhada nos campos e eu não via sinal dela. Ela não podia ter aparatado, era proibido. Então onde estava ela? Esperei mais alguns minutos e um impulso de sair de trás do meu esconderijo veio. Mas algo me conteve, porque da arvore onde eu tinha visto ela alguns minutos atrás, uma coisa em tamanho humano apareceu. Estava num tom de mogno meio estranho e depois assumiu sua cor normal. Lily. Ela tinha me falado desse feitiço hoje de manha. Aquele que camuflava as pessoas. Espertinha. Então aquela alegria dela para aprendê-lo tinha fundamento. Essa ruiva daria uma ótima marota. Ta, mais não era hora de distrair com isso. Eu precisava pará-la. Ela continuava andando rápido, olhando por todos os lados e indo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. Eu decidi que já era hora de pará-la antes que ela chegasse la. Corri mais rápido e parei.

_ Evans!- ela paralisou- O que você ta fazendo! Se algum professor ti visse aqui a essa hora! Volta!

_ Po-Potter.- ela gaguejou virando-se – Não te interessa o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Me deixa em paz.- ela disse ameaçadora.

_ Calma Evans! Pra onde você ta indo!- eu disse chegando mais perto

_ Pra onde você acha?

_ Nessa direção.. A morte né. Perto do Salgueiro fica a floresta proibida. Você quer morrer indo pra la ne?- eu disse sem paciência. Não tinha como impedi-la.

_ Não. Estou indo descobrir o que você não quis me dizer!- ela disse entre dentes.

_ Não disse, porque não tem nada pra ser dito! Aquilo foi so um sonho Evans.

_ Não. Aquilo era a pista que eu precisava para descobrir o que você e os meninos fazem nas NOITE DE LUA CHEIA! ESPECIALMENTE O REMUS QUE CHEGA SEMPRE CHEIO DE ARRANHOES!- ela disse se virando e andando mais rápido.- Eu vou pra Casa dos Gritos agora!

_ EVANS! Que tanto de fantasia e essa? Para e me escuta. Você anda estudando demais e por isso esta cansada. Nos já dissemos que o Remus caiu daquela vez.- eu disse preocupado, já estávamos perto do Salgueiro.

_Então ele cai sempre né. E vocês também.

_ Evans! Tudo bem, se você parar eu te conto. Mas não entra ai. Porque você sabe que é perigoso.- eu fiz isso porque tinha um plano. Ela considerou e veio até mim.

_ Então Potter. Pode ir falando tudo.- ela chegou perto. Eu peguei sua mão e a trouxe para mais perto.- Alguém pode ouvir.- ela concordou e chegou mais perto. Nessa brecha dela, eu a puxei e a beijei. O plano era beija-la e depois conjurar o feitiço estupore para deixa-la inconsciente, logo depois eu infelizmente, iria leva-la a infermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey iria concerteza aplicar um obliviate nela, que era o feitiço para apagar a memória. Ela se esqueceria do sonho e de tudo que tinha acontecido em relação a isso. Era a única forma.

Ela se debateu no inicio, mas depois parou. Estranhei, ela não se renderia tão fácil, por isso eu a estava segurando fortemente. Eu a tinha abraçado pela cintura e minha varinha estava na minha mão esquerda. Era só conjurar... Com muita dificuldade, parei o beijo que tinha durado segundos. Eu fui muito rápido, ela ainda estava de olhos fechado quando:

_ Estup...

_ FILIPENDO!- ela pronunciou mais rápido. Esse feitiço me empurrou para longe dela.- IMMOBILUS!- ela gritou apontando para o Salgueiro que paralisou. Eu estava deitado na grama e já me levantava quando ela disse- Potter, você me acha fácil. Pensou mesmo que eu não saberia qual era a sua idéia. Você pode ser esperto, mas eu sou mais.- ela disse já se dirigindo a passagem. Eu tinha que para-la.

_ IMPEDIMENTA!- gritei. Ela se virou.

_ FINITE INCANTATEM!- ela gritou e saiu correndo.

_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!- eu gritei. Era o único feitiço que lembrei. So vi Lily caindo e corri na direção dela. Sorte que estávamos na grama. Esse feitiço fazia as pernas grudarem uma a outra por uns minutos.- LILY! Você ta bem?- perguntei preocupado. A cena era até engraçada. Eu e Lily duelando e agora, ela estava caída com as pernas juntas e de bruço na grama.

_ FINITE INCATNTATEM!- ela gritou em fúria.- É EVANS ESQUECEU?- ela me olhou ameaçadora, empunhando a varinha. Eu senti vontade de rir por um momento, Havia terra nas minhas roupas e grama no cabelo dela. Mas me lembrei de onde estávamos.- Potter! Eu vou entrar, e você vai ficar paradinho. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

_PROTEGO.- gritei

_ GLACIUS.- ela gritou e me atingiu. Droga. Ela havia me congelado. Ela não perdeu mais tempo e entrou pela passagem, me deixando congelado. Eu não podia fazer mais nada. Estava imóvel. Não podia me mexer para empunhar a varinha. A esses minutos, Lily já estaria vendo tudo, e confirmando suas suposições.

_ FINITE INCANTATEM.- escutei alguém gritando. Assim que fui descongelado, me levantei já empunhando a varinha.- Calma Pontas!

_ Ah, oi Almofadinhas.

_ Oi. A coisa foi feia ein? Se eu não chegasse.

_ Essa ruiva é determinada. Estávamos duelando.

_ Nossa.

_ Como me achou aqui?

_ Eu vi que você saiu correndo e vi também o pergaminho sobre lobisomens. Imaginei tudo o que havia acontecido e vim correndo te salvar!

_ Afs.- enquanto dialogávamos , entravamos pela passagem e já estávamos subindo a escada da forma mais atrapalhada possível.- EVANS!

_ Lumos máxima.- disse Sirius.- Onde essa ruiva se enfiou.

_ Por aqui.- eu disse entrando em uma quarto e encontrando Lily sentada, com um olhar triste.- Evans, nos tentamos de tudo para você não descobrir. Só ia causar mais dor ao Remus.- ela me olhou e voltou a fitar o chão calada.

_ Bom acho que agora que você já descobriu isso, podemos te contar o resto.- disse Sirius conformado. Nós nos sentamos no chão e começamos a contar tudo pra ela. Ela fez perguntas sobre sermos animagos, como saiamos do castelo.

_ Eu jamais... poderia imaginar...- ela disse ainda se recuperando de tanta informação

_ Imaginar?

_ Que vocês poriam suas vidas em risco, e muito mais do que isso, para ajudar um amigo.

_ Pois é ruiva.- disse Sirius convencido-. Nos somos melhores do que você imagina...- Lily riu.

_ Eu realmente estou orgulhosa de vocês. Muito. E uma das maiores provas de amizade que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

_ É. Tentamos fazer o nosso lobinho durar mais.- disse Sirius.

_ Porque?

_ Simples. Entrando na floresta proibida, ele poderia ser atacado por varias criaturas e até ser morto por algum bruxo que por la passa.- eu disse

_ Tem razão. Mas, a coisa que mais me machuca, é saber como o Remus sobre com isso.

_ É por isso Evans, que ele não se envolve com Lindsay. Ele tem medo de ela rejeita-lo.

_ Agora tudo faz sentido... Mas, eu conheço a Lindsay, e ela nunca faria isso.

_ Nos sabemos- eu disse- Mas o Remus insiste que não. O que podemos fazer?- eu disse isso, mas não parecia muito uma pergunta e sim uma frase de desespero.

_ Isso muda tudo. Agora até eu não sei o que fazer.- Lily disse se levantando.- Vamos. Já esta tarde.- concordamos e fomos andando para o castelo.

_ Você deu um banho de feitiços no Pontas em Evans?- disse Sirius rindo quando viu minha cara.- Não sabia que era tão boa em duelos.

_ Você vai se surpreender comigo.- ela disse rindo.

_ Isso vai ser bastante útil no futuro. Na guerra.- eu disse

_ É. Vai ser. Mas eu não gosto de pensar muito nela. Me deixa triste. Só de pensar em quantas pessoas vão morrer, por causa de um homem sem escrúpulos. E muita crueldade.- ela disse triste

_ Sim. Meus pais a cada missão, voltam e nos contam. Cada coisa que acontece aos que não tem sangue puro... É horrível.-eu disse lamentando.

_ Seus pais são Aurores?- ela perguntou interessada.

_ Sim. Ótimos Aurores, se me permite dizer. Ela sorriu.

_ Gostei de saber disso.

_ Um dia ainda vai conhece-los, Evans.

_ Como?

_ Quando namorar comigo, vou te levar lá em casa.- eu disse rindo e recebi um tapinha no ombro.

_ Eu não tenho sangue puro... E se Voldemort tentar..- ela disse parando de andar.

_ Evans, isso nunca vai acontecer.- eu disse preocupado.

_ É Evans, Voldemort não vai mexer com você e nem com ninguém aqui.- disse Sirius ficando sério.- Um protege o outro. Nada de ruim pode acontecer.

_ Espero.

Estávamos todos cansados quando chegamos no salão comunal. Sirius havia destruído o pergaminho sobre lobisomens, e fingíamos que não tinha acontecido nada.

_ Merlin! Onde vocês estavam?- disse Lindsay preocupada vindo em minha direção.

_ Estávamos preocupados, já ta muito tarde!- disse Alice.

_Lily, seu cabelo esta cheio de grama.- disse Lindsay rindo.

_ Ah... é que. Eu sai daqui e vi primeiranistas que estavam duelando e eu tinha que ajuda-los. Era no jardim. Daí eu tropecei e cai sem querer.- todos riram.

_ Coitadinha. Vai pro dormitório tomar um banho.- Claire disse sorrindo.

_ Vou la.- eu disse saindo.

_ E onde esses dois marotos estavam?- disse Lenne

_ Ajudando a Evans a conter o duelo. Ela saiu daqui e eu a segui, depois o Almofadinhas foi também.- eu disse rápido.

_ Pelo jeito foi coisa séria.- disse Claire.

_ É, foi... Bom gente, vou subir. Ate amanha.- eu e Sirius subimos.

_Também vou.- disse Remus. Recebemos um tchau coletivo e subimos. Depois de eu tomar banho, Sirius e Remus estavam sentados na cama. Eu recebi olhares curiosos de Remus.

_ O que realmente aconteceu lá?- ele perguntou. Olhei para Sirius, ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu olhei de novo para Remus e suspirei.

_ A Lily descobriu sobre você.

* * *

E ai curtiram? Eu achei legal a ideia do duelo entre a Lily e o James. kkk Diferente...

Eu tirei os feitiços da Wikipedia viu?

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews!

REVIEWS!kkk

Beijos e aguardem o proximo capitulo!

Lilianpotterwish


	6. Agradecimentos

**Genteee, Oiiiii**

**Passei aqui pra desejar um Feliz Natal bem atrasado e UM OTIMO ANO NOVO. Felicidade, amor e paz para todos vocês!**

**Esperem pelos proximos capitulos e pela proximas fics. Obrigada pelo apoio e os reviews!**

**Beijos e obrigada!**

**Lilianpotterwish**


End file.
